Who Knows
by scousers
Summary: Keadilan. Satu kata yang mempunyai banyak makna. Aku tak tahu apa yang namanya keadilan dan kebahagiaan itu. Aku pernah mendengar jika pemerintah lah yang menegakan keadilan. Tapi apakah yang kulihat selama ini adalah keadilan yang benar. Saa… Wakaranai. OOC / Maybe OC / Lime / Lemon / Smart!Naru / Strong!Naru / One Piece World / etc
1. Chapter 1 (Intro in to The Intro)

**Disclaimer :** _Naruto_ belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto** and _One Piece_ belongs to **Eiichiro Oda**

 _ **Crossover : Naruto x One Piece~**_

 _ **.**_

 **Title :** Who Knows

 **Ratings :** M

 **Genres :** Friendship, Adventure, Battle, Sci-fic, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, etc

 **Pairings :** Naruto x ?

 **Summary :** Keadilan. Satu kata yang mempunyai banyak makna. Aku tak tahu apa yang namanya keadilan dan kebahagiaan itu. Aku pernah mendengar jika pemerintah lah yang menegakan keadilan. Tapi apakah yang kulihat selama ini adalah keadilan yang benar. Saa… Wakaranai. OOC / Maybe OC / Lime / Lemon / Smart!Naru / Strong!Naru / One Piece World / etc

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 1 : Intro In to The Intro**_

" _Naruto-sama, Naruto-sama... kami mohon anda jangan mendekat ke arah ruangan itu... Minato-sama melarang anda, Naruto-sama..."_

" _Urusai... memangnya kenapa aku tak boleh mendekati kamar itu, ini kan istana ku... bebas dong jika aku mau masuk kemana saja"_

" _Saya mengerti Naruto-sama, T-tapi Minato-sama melarang anda untuk memasukinya..."_

" _Hah, masa sampai sebegitunya sih Tou-sama melarangku... memang ada apa disana"_

" _Naruto-sama... Saya mohon untuk-... waaaa"_

 _Dan cahaya terang keluar saat Naruto membuka pintu ruangan itu. Namun tak lama kemudian matanya terbuka lebar, untuk anak kecil berumur 10 tahun itu sungguh pemandangan di depannya membuatnya sangat terkejut. Begitu juga pelayan yang dari tadi melarang Naruto untuk membuka pintu ruangan itu_

" _K-kore wa..."_

.

.

.

"Gaaa... hah, hah, hah, hah...". Kini Naruto terbangun dengan keadaan pucat pasi. Keringat tampak membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya yang kekar itu. Nafasnya naik turun dengan cepat

"Sialan... mimpi itu lagi". Ucap Naruto lirih. Perhatian Naruto teralih saat menyadari ada gerakan kecil di sebelah nya."Kau sudah bangun... eh". Ucap Naruto

Perlahan surai berwarna pink muncul dari balik selimut di samping Naruto. "Kau tahu, permainanmu sungguh membuatku kelelahan... hoaahhm". Naruto sendiri hanya menyeringai mendengar kata-kata perempuan di sampingnya

Perempuan yang masih terbalut selimut sampai atas dadanya itu kemudian mengikuti Naruto dengan menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang, dia segera mengambil sebungkus rokok di meja di sampingnya dan mengambilnya satu sebelum menyalakannya dan menghisapnya

"Hei sudah kukatakan berapa kali agar jangan merokok...". Ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafas

Menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara wanita itu segera meletakan rokok yang baru saja dibakarnya ke asbak di meja sampingnya dan menoleh kepada Naruto, dia langsung menggelayut manja dan memasang pose seksi."Kalau aku hamil, aku akan berhenti merokok..."

Naruto hanya memandang perempuan berambut pink panjang yang sedang menggesek-gesekkan asetnya kepada Naruto dengan alis bertatut. "Kalau kau mau aku bisa melakukannya kapan saja, tapi akan sangat merepotkan melihat status kita sekarang... Hina"

Perempuan yang adalah salah satu _Captain_ dari angakatan laut itu hanya terkekeh."Kau yakin...". Hina semakin mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto dan menempelkan Oppainya denganerat ke dada Naruto

"Ayolah Hina-chan, kita sudah main 3 ronde tadi...". Ucap Naruto walau dia juga sudah mulai terpancing oleh Hina, terbukti kejantanannya sudah tegang di bawah sana. "Tapi adikmu berdiri tuh...". Kini giliran Hina yang berbicara, dia mulai menjilati leher Naruto dan membuat Naruto mendesah pelan

"Baiklah, kau yang minta ya...". Hina pun membelalakan matanya saat tangan kekar Naruto membawaya ke dalam pelukannya dan menghempaskannya ke kasur, Naruto kini di atas Hina dan memandang Hina dengan tatapan siap memangsanya

"Ahhnn...". erang Hina saat Naruto menghisap payudara kanan Hina dengan kencang. Tangan Kirinya pun tak ketinggalan meremas-remas dan memilin payudara kiri Hina. Naruto menyeringai saat merasakan puting Hina sudah mengeras

"N-naru... ahnn...". desahan dan erangan Hina pun menjadi lebih keras dari sebelumnya saat tangan Kanan Naruto mengaduk-ngaduk vaginanya. "Kau sudah basah sekali Hina-chan...". Bisik Naruto pelan di telinga kiri Hina

"U-urusai... ahnn... c-cepat masukan punyamu.. ahnn". Tak ingin membuang waktunya Naruto segera mengangkangkan paha hina lebar-lebar dan mulai memposisikan kejantanannya di mulut vagina Hina yang sudah sangat basah itu

Ingin menggoda Hina sebentar, Naruto pun mengoles-ngoleskan kepala penisnya di mulut vagina Hina. "B-baka... c-cepat masukan... ahnn". Naruto pun hanya menyeringai. Inilah yang disukainya dari wanita angkatan laut dengan pangkat _Captain_ itu. Mulutnya benar-benar pedas saat bercinta

Dan dengan satu hentakan kuat penis Naruto yang berukuran besar dan berotot itu melesak ke dalam hingga menyentuh rahim Hina. "Ahnn...". erang Hina kuat, sungguh dia sampai keluar Cuma karena satu hentakan dari penis Naruto

"Yare-yare... kau sudah keluar Hina". Kekeh Naruto. Hina hanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan sayu dan nafas yang putus-putus. "Sialan kau... akan kubalas kau nanti"

"Oh ya, kalau begitu cobalah... dan terimalah ini"

"Ahnn.. ah... ah... Naru... ahhnn". Hina pun mendesis dan mengerang dengan liar saat Naruto menggerakan piggulnya dengan ritme yang sangat cepat dan kasar. Tubuhnya yang berada di bawah Naruto menggeliat liar. Naruto yang melihat payudara hina yang berguncang dengan keras pun meremas dan memilin putingnya

Tak ketinggalan dia pun mencium dengan ganas bibir Hina yang seksi itu

"Na-naru... aku mau k-keluar... ahnn". Erang Hina saat merasakan dinding vaginanya mulai merasakan kontraksi yang hebat dan meremas-remas penis Naruto. "Tahanlah Hina... hosh-hosh... kita keluar sama-sama...". Ucap Naruto di sela-sela kegiatannya mengaduk-ngaduk vagina Hina

Naruto pun segera menyibakan selimut yang masih menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dan membalikan badan Hina tanpa menyabut penisnya dari vagina Hina. Dan saat Hina membentuk posisi _Doggie_ , Naruto pun segera menggenjot kembali tanpa ampun

"Ahnn... ahnn... Ahnn... aku keluar Naru... ahnn". Desis Hina semakin liar. "Tunggulah... aku juga"

Dan beberapa menit kemudian tubuh Hina menegang dengan hebat, bahkan bola matanya hanya menampakan warna putihnya saja. Tubuhnya pun langsung lemas dan ambruk. Naruto sendiri saat merasakan penisnya di remas dengan kencang langsung menyodokan dengan keras dan dalam ke vagina Hina

Dan tak lama kemudian semburan spermanya sukses mengalir dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak dalam vagina Hina. Hina tersenyum puas meski nafasnya masih putus-putus. "Kau yang terhebat...". Naruto menyeringai mendengar perkataan wanita di bawahnya itu

Dan Naruto pun merebahkan badannya ke samping tubuh Hina agar tak menindihinya. "Kurasa hari ini kau membuatku benar-benar kosong... bisa-bisa besok Sengoku-jiji memarahiku karena terlambat". Ucap Naruto masih dengan nafasnya yang memburu

"Aku tak mengerti Naruto...". Naruto menatap Hina yang kali ini sudah kembali menghisap rokoknya dan bersender di kepala ranjang. "Kenapa kau tak mau mengambil posisi itu, dan juga kau mau bergaul dengan wanita dengan pangkat rendah sepertiku...". Naruto menghela nafas dan memakai boxernya yang tergeletak di lantai di dekat tempat tidur

"Entahlah, yang jelas aku tak ingin pangkat itu... kau tahu, itu merupakan pangkat yang sangat merepotkan. Dan untuk alasan yang kedua... tentu saja, kau wanita yang cantik dan tentu saja... hebat". Balas Naruto ditambah seringaian di akhir kalimatnya

"Baka...". Meskipun mengatakannya dengan pelan tapi Naruto menyadari ada semburat merah tipis di wajah perempuan di samping nya itu

Perepperepperepperep... perepperepperepperep...

Tiba-tiba suara den-den Mushi di dekat Naruto mengeluarkan 'Ringtone' nya. Naruto pun segera meraih gagang den-den mushi itu. "Oi Naruto, kau sedang dimana hah... apa kau menghabiskan waktumu dengan wanita lagi hah, cepat kembali... kau di panggil **Sengoku-** _ **Genshi**_ ". Teriak seseorang yang membuat Naruto menutup kupingnya karena takut tuli

"Urusai na _Doberman_ , memangnya ada apa Sengoku-jiji memanggilku...". Balas Naruto dengan nada malasnya. "Mana kutahu... yang jelas kau di minta untuk datang sekarang juga, oi... apa kau dengar hah"

"Iya, iya... cerewet sekali kau, aku akan segera kesana...". Ucap Naruto masih dengan nada lemas

"Oi Naruto, apa kau sedang dengan wanita lain lagi... lain kali kau bisa ajak-". Dan Naruto pun segera menutup koneksi Den-Den Mushi itu yang membuat orang yang tadi berbicara dengan Naruto mengumpat-ngumpat tak jelas disana

"Apa kau akan segera pergi ?". Ucap Hina masih dengan kegiatannya menghisap rokok, tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat itu masih di biarkannya terbuka."Ya, aku di panggil Sengoku-jiji... mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting yang akan dia katakan kepadaku". Ucap Naruto yang kini mulai memakai pakaiannya kembali

Selesai memakai pakaiannya Naruto segera mengambil _Katana_ nya dan meletakannya di pinggang sebelah kanan. "Aku pergi dulu, mungkin aku akan mengunjungimu lagi nanti". Ucap Naruto yang kemudian melumat sebentar bibir sexy milik Hina

"Lain kali berhentilah merokok... kau tahu, itu sungguh tak enak rasanya ketika kau berciuman...". Hina pun terkekeh kecil saat sosok Naruto meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan kilat kuning

.

.

.

Sosok Naruto pun tiba di Markas Besar Angkatan Laut (Marine Ford) dengan kilat kuning. Para angkatan laut yang jabatannya di bawah Naruto hormat kepadanya saat melihat kehadirannya. Naruto terus berjalan di lorong-lorong markas angkatan laut yang masih dalam renovasi akibat perang besar beberapa bulan yang lalu

Naruto melebarkan senyumannya ketika melihat seseorang yang di kenalnya berjalan di depannya. "Oi, Tsuru-baachan...". Sang Vice Admiral tua itu pun menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil saat melihat bocah yang dianggap cucunya itu berlari ke arahnya

"Ada urusan apa kau disini Naruto ? kukira kau sedang menikmati masa istirahatmu". Naruto pun menghela nafasnya. "Entahlah, aku dipanggil Sengoku-jiji... liburanku dengan Hina-chan jadi terganggu deh"

Tsuru pun menghela nafasnya panjang dan memijat keningnya, sungguh bocah di depannya membuatnya lelah. Meski sangat hebat tapi dia selalu main perempuan. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang Naruto... hentikan kebiasaanmu yang suka-suka berganti pasangan tidak jelas itu"

"Siapa yang tak jelas Baa-chan, aku tak pernah memaksa seseorang untuk tidur denganku. Aku selalu melakukannya karena kami sama-sama suka... jadi tak masalah kan, hehehe". Balas Naruto dengan menunjukan cengir gaje nya itu

"Hah, terserah kau lah... aku pusing denganmu". Seru Tsuru yang segera melangkahkan kakinya kembali meninggalkan Narto yang masih menyengir itu. Naruto pun memandang punggung wanita tua yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai nenek itu dengan senyuman tulus. "Mungkin aku akan keluar dari angkatan laut Tsuru-baachan, entah kenapa aku punya firasat itu...". Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang pelan

Naruto pun segera melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menemui Sengoku. Setelah menemukan ruangan dengan tulisan 'Fleet Admiral's Room' di atas pintu Naruto pun memasukinya dan mendapati Sengoku sedang duduk di mejanya seperti biasa, dan juga dia melihat Monkey D. Garp duduk di sofa di hadapan Sengoku

"Yo...". Ucap Naruto

Sengoku yang sudah melihat Naruto datang segera menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sofa di samping Garp yang tengah membaca koran. "Kau tampak sehat Garp-jiji...". Kata Naruto pelan

"Yah, tak ada yang berubah. Kau sendiri, sudah main berapa ronde sehingga membuatmu lemas seperti itu..."

"Hanya beberapa, tapi Hina-chan sungguh hebat di kasur... aku saja hampir di buat kering olehnya"

"Huooo... yang benar saja, hahaha...". Dan pembicaraan antara dua pria itu pun berlanjut, Sengoku hanya menghembuskan nafasnya panjang dan memijit keningnya kembali. Selalu saja seperti ini saat Naruto bertemu dengan Garp, ludah mereka selalu berterbangan kemana-mana karena obrolan yang bertema dewasa itu

"Oi kalian berhentilah main-main...". Seru Sengoku yang menaikan sedikit volumenya sukses membuat Naruto dan Garp berhenti bersuara. "Bagus...". Lanjut Sengoku

"Naruto, kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku memanggilmu saat ini bukan...". Naruto mengangguk dan mulai memasang muka 'Sedikit' serius. "Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kusampaikan secara langsung padamu jadi kau harus mendengarnya dengan baik"

"Sebelumnya aku mau tanya sekali lagi, kau tahu kan jika aku dan Garp akan mengundurkan diri dari Angkatan Laut kan ?". Naruto mengangguk. "Yah aku sudah tahu itu, kupikir kalau tidak si Anjing yang akan menggantikanmu berarti Kuzan-san yang akan menggantikanmu". Ucap Naruto melanjutkan anggukannya

Sengoku sedikit memicingkan matanya saat mendengar Naruto menyebut Akainu dengan sebutan 'Anjing', yah dia tahu juga kalau Naruto kurang akrab dengan Admiral yang satu itu

"Ya, dan karena itu pasti salah satu diantara keduanya akan menjadi Fleet Admiral dan membuat satu kursi Admiral kosong...". Naruto menghela nafas, dia tahu maksud dari Sengoku sebenarnya."Sudah kubilang jiji, aku tak mau kursi Admiral... itu sangat merepotkan bagiku"

"Yah aku tak bisa memaksamu, aku tahu kau tak ingin posisi itu. Tapi para petinggi di Marie Joa menginginkan kau menempati kursi sebagai seorang Admiral, Naruto. Kau tahu, kau adalah orang yang membunuh Shirohige dan faktanya semua orang takut akan kekuatanmu..."

"Dan aku tak akan pernah mengikuti perintah orang-orang tua tak berguna itu". Ucap Naruto pelan namun di tandai dengan determinasi yang tinggi di dalam suaranya itu

Garp pun tak berani membuka suaranya saat ini. Dia hanya sebagai pendengar saja kali ini. Sengoku pun menghela nafasnya kembali. "Baiklah, aku akan bilang pada mereka jika kau tak mau... tapi aku tak menjaminnya Naruto"

"Aku paham Jiji, aku akan keluar dari Angkatan Laut jika sampai salah satu dari mereka berani memerintahku... dan aku juga akan benar-benar keluar jika sampai si Anjing itu menjadi penggantimu"

Untuk beberapa saat suasana di ruangan itu berubah menjadi sunyi dan atmosfernya pun sangat tegang. Sampai Sengoku akhirnya membuka suaranya. "Sayangnya harapanmu tak akan menjadi kenyataan Naruto"

"A-apa maksudmu Sengoku-jiji..."

"Aku memang merekomendasikan Kuzan sebagai suksesorku tapi para petinggi itu merekomendasikan Sakazuki sebagai Fleet Admiral selanjutnya...". Mengambli nafasnya sebentar Sengoku kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Dan karena perbedaan pendapat itu akhirnya perebutan gelar itu diputuskan dalam sebuah pertarungan antara Sakazuki dan Kuzan..."

"T-tunggu dulu Jiji, maksudmu Kuzan-san dan si Anjing Merah itu sedang bertarung ? kenapa kau tak memberitahukan ku sebelumnya, siall... walau kuat Kuzan-san tak akan bisa mengalahkan si Anjing itu". Seru Naruto

"Tenanglah dulu Naruto, aku tahu perasaanmu... jadi dengarkanlah dulu omonganku". Naruto pun kini sedikit tenang. Sungguh dia merasa khawatir akan sahabat / salah satu orang yang dihormatinya di dalam Angkatan Laut itu. Dia memang lebih menghormati Kuzan yang berpandangan tidak terlalu ngotot, tidak seperti Sakazuki maupun menyebalkan seperti Borsalino

"Alasan aku tak memberitahumu itu juga karena Kuzan meminta kepadaku agar tak memberitahukannya padamu... walau dia sempat menolak ketika ku rekomendasikan tapi setelah mendengar Sakazuki juga di rekomendasikan oleh para petinggi akhirnya Kuzan mengambil jalan itu... yaitu pertarungan...". Jelas Sengoku

"Beberapa hari setelah perang, mereka berdua bertarung di sebuah pulau di Dunia Baru...". Ucap Sengoku

"Pulau ?"

"Ya, mereka bertarung di _'Punk Hazard'_...". Naruto sempat terdiam ketika mendengar nama Punk Hazard di telinganya. Memang pulau itu tidak asing di pendengarannya karena dia juga pernah pergi kesana untuk memeriksa keadaan pulau saat terjadi insiden gas beracun masal waktu itu

"Dan pertarungan itu kini sudah berakhir...". Ucapan Sengoku kali ini membuat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sengoku dan memandang dengan tatapan sangat serius. "Jadi... siapa yang menang ?"

Sengoku berat untuk mengatakannya. Dia tahu jika dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya bocah yang sudah dianggap cucunya itu akan keluar dari Angkatan Laut dan dia tak mau itu terjadi, bagaimanapun juga di hati kecilnya Sengoku ingin Naruto agar bisa menjadi seorang Fleet Admiral suatu hari nanti

"Jiji... siapa yang memenangkan nya, kumohon jawab aku ?". Sengoku yang melihat muka serius Naruto menghela nafas, yahh bagaimanapun juga Naruto berhak tahu semuanya. Dia juga tak bisa menyembunyikannya terus

"Sakazuki... dialah yang akan menjadi Fleet Admiral selanjutnya". Saat Sengoku berbicara seperti itu, tidak ada respon dari Naruto. Dia hanya diam dengan wajahnya yang tertutupi bayangan rambutnya

"Hahahahaha... sudah aku duga". Sengoku maupun Garp melotot saat mendengar Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kuzan-san pasti kalah, esnya pasti tak bisa membekukan pantat Anjing itu... hahahaha"

"Aku tak tahu maksudmu Naruto. Tapi aku mau tanya kepadamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan kedepannya...". Ucap Sengoku kepada Naruto yang kali ini sudah berhenti tertawa

Naruto pun melepas jubah Angkatan Lautnya dan hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek hitam dengan lambang petir berwarna kuning di depannya. "Aku keluar..."

.

 **~To be Continued...~**

.

 **A/N :** Cerita baru lagi nih Minna. Gomen kalau cerita yang sebelumnya nggak pernah ku update. :P

Oh ya untuk kedepannya mungkin banyak scene **Lemon** sama **Lime** nya jadi untuk Minna-san yang nggak suka atau masih di bawah umur Ryu nggak maksa kalian. Terserah Minna-san mau baca atau tidak. Tapi mungkin juga berkurang karena untuk mendukung arah jalan cerita ini

Untuk kekuatan asli Naruto nanti masih tersembunyi, begitu juga dengan identitasnya. Naruto sendiri itu sifatnya Playboy sama Ladies Killer. Jadi mungkin nanti banyak berhubungan dengan orang-orang cantik baik dari _**Kaigun**_ maupun _**Kaizokudan**_. Dan nanti Naruto juga nggak terikat lagi sama Angkatan Laut, jadi kayak Kuzan (Aokiji) nantinya.

Jaa na, REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU !

—II—


	2. Chapter 2 (The Day before The End)

**Disclaimer :** _Naruto_ belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto** and _One Piece_ belongs to **Eiichiro Oda**

 _ **Crossover : Naruto x One Piece~**_

 _ **.**_

 **Title :** Who Knows

 **Ratings :** M

 **Genres :** Friendship, Adventure, Battle, Sci-fic, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, etc

 **Pairings :** Naruto x ?

 **Summary :** Keadilan. Satu kata yang mempunyai banyak makna. Aku tak tahu apa yang namanya keadilan dan kebahagiaan itu. Aku pernah mendengar jika pemerintah lah yang menegakan keadilan. Tapi apakah yang kulihat selama ini adalah keadilan yang benar. Saa… Wakaranai. OOC / Maybe OC / Lime / Lemon / Smart!Naru / Strong!Naru / One Piece World / etc

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 2 : The Day Before The End**_

"Ittai... sialan Sengoku-jiji, pukulannya sungguh masih terasa di kepalaku...". Rintih Naruto sambil berjalan. Dia kini sudah resmi keluar dari Angkatan Laut dan sedang berada di pulau Shabondy

"Maa... itu tak apa. Aku juga sudah bosan di Angkatan Laut". Kini langkahnya menuju ke arah suatu bangunan yang mirip seperti sebuah bar dengan tulisan, _**'Shakky's Bar'**_ di depannya. Naruto pun membuka pintu Bar itu dan mendapati seorang perempuan yang sedang merokok dan laki-laki tua berambut putih di dalamnya

"Yo, Rayleigh-ossan... Shakky-san". Rayleigh yang melihat kedatangan pemuda yang dikenalnya itu hanya tersenyum kecil

"Ohoo Naruto. Tak biasanya kau mau berkunjung ke tempat ini, disini tidak ada wanita-wanita cantik loh..."

"Oh, Naru-chan... Hisashiburi". Ucap Shakky di balik meja operator. Naruto pun hanya menyengir dan segera duduk di samping Rayleigh."Tolong segelas Bir Shakky-san...". Shakky pun mengangguk dan segera menuju kebelakang untuk mengambil bir terbaik untuk Naruto

"Oi, oi... apa kau menyebabkan masalah lagi di Angkatan Laut ?". Ucap Rayleigh sambil meminum minumannya. Naruto menghela nafas. Dia pun menyandarkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dan memasang muka malas

"Aku keluar dari _**Kaigun**_...". Ucap Naruto malas

"Ohh... kau keluar dari- NANI ?". kini Rayleigh sedikit membelalakan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. Tak berapa lama Rayleigh pun tertawa dengan cukup keras. "Hahaha... tak kusangka kau keluar juga dari sana... hahaha"

Naruto masih memasang muka malasnya. "Yaah, lagipula sejak Sengoku-jiji dan Garp-jiji mengundurkan diri, suasana di Angkatan Laut jadi tak mengenakan lagi... aku benci itu"

Rayleigh yang sudah berhenti tertawa menenggak minumannya lagi dan memandang pemuda di sampingnya. "Yah, aku juga sudah mendengar jika Akainu yang akan di jadikan Fleet Admiral selanjutnya menggantikan Sengoku...". Naruto mengangguk

"Lalu... apa yang akan kau perbuat selanjutnya, apa kau akan menjadi Bajak Laut ?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku sudah berjanji pada Sengoku-jiji jika aku tak akan menjadi Bajak laut...". Balas Naruto

"Hmm... lalu, apa kau mau kembali ke tanah itu ?". Lanjut Rayleigh yang kembali memasang senyuman khasnya

Naruto memandang tajam Rayleigh saat dia mendengar pria berambut putih itu mengatakan 'Tanah Itu', dia tahu tempat yang dimaksud Rayleigh. "Tidak... aku tak akan pernah lagi kesana. Lebih baik aku jadi penjahat kelas kakap saja atau pedagang ikan daripada harus menjadi orang-orang sampah seperti mereka..."

"Hahaha... kau laki-laki yang menarik Naruto. Kau sama seperti Luffy..."

Naruto pun tersenyum kecil. Dia kembali mengingat orang yang sempat membuat gempar Angkatan Laut itu. Kabur dari penjara _Impel Down_ dan memasuki perang besar di Marine Ford hanya demi menyelamatkan kakak nya

" _Mugiwara no Luffy_ ya. Dia memang anak yang menarik eh, Ossan...". ucap Naruto kemudian. Tak berapa lama Shakky pun kembali dan membawakan Naruto segelas Bir yang langsung diminum Naruto hingga tak bersisa

"Aku pergi dulu Ossan... kau tenang saja, aku hanya ingin mengikuti kemana era ini akan berjalan. Kau tahu sendiri kan maksudku... oh ya, sampaikan salamku kepada Luffy. Mungkin kami akan bertemu nanti di _**Shin Sekai**_... jaa na". Ucap Naruto yang segera keluar dari kedai milik Shakky

Shakky pun memandang Rayleigh dengan tatapan bertanya. "Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu ?". Rayleigh sendiri hanya tersenyum. Dia memandang es beku yang berada di dalam gelas yang ada di genggamnannya dengan seksama. "Saa... aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Tapi kedua orang itu pasti berperan penting nantinya..."

"Hah ?". Shakky masih memasang muka bingung dan tidak maksud akan gumaman Rayleigh itu

.

.

.

 _ **Di Suatu Tempat di Dunia Baru**_

"Hoo... jadi si Sengoku mengundurkan dirinya ya, lalu apa kau tahu siapa yang menggantikannya". Ucap seorang pria yang mempunyai rambut merah dan tiga goresan di mata kirinya

"Menurut kabar yang beredar yang akan menjadi Fleet Admiral adalah Akainu, _Okashira_... nyam-nyam, dan juga setelah pertarungan untuk merebutkan jabatan itu aku dengar juga kalau Aokiji mengundurkan diri dari Angkatan Laut". Jawab orang yang dari tadi terlihat memakan makanan dengan lahap

"Hmmm, Souka...". Gumam orang berambut merah tersebut yang adalah salah satu _**Yonkou**_. Dia tidak memasalahkan jika sang _Great Buddha_ itu pensiun dan digantikan oleh orang lain, tapi dia tertarik dengan perubahan besar-besaran yang dilakukan oleh Angkatan Laut nantinya

'Kalau memang benar Akainu menjadi Fleet Admiral dan Aokiji keluar dari angkatan laut berarti ada dua kursi Admiral yang akan kosong. Ini menarik, apa bocah itu akan mengambil posisi sebagai admiral... saa... aku tak tahu'

.

 **Grandline (Puncak Red Line) : Tanah Suci Marijoa**

"Jadi... kalian bertiga sekarang mengundurkan diri ?". Sengoku terdiam mendengar ucapan dari atasannya itu, orang di depannya adalah Kong, atau juga mantan seorang Fleet Admiral Angkatan Laut yang sekarang berkerja untuk pemerintah dunia

Sengoku menghela nafasnya, niat awal yang hanya memberitahukan bahwa dia dan Garp saja yang akan pensiun tapi kini bertambah satu orang lagi. "Begitulah Kong-san, aku tak tahu alasan dari Naruto mengundurkan diri dan menolak jabatan Admiral yang ditawarkan kepadanya..."

Kong pun hanya terdiam, sebelum kembali berbicara. "Lalu, apa yang akan bocah itu lakukan nantinya ? apa kau tahu Sengoku ?"

"Saa, dia hanya bilang jika dia ingin bebas dan berpetualang saat dia pergi...". Balas Sengoku kepada atasannya itu

Kong mengangguk, dia memang tak punya wewenang atau hak jika seorang angkatan laut untuk mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya. Tapi sungguh dia menyayangkan nya, disisi lain meski kini jabatan Fleet Admiral sudah diisi oleh Akainu tapi dengan keluarnya Admiral **Aokiji** dan Wakil Admiral _**Uzumaki D Naruto**_ yang adalah seorang yang mempunyai kekuatan sangat hebat dan menjadi pahlawan dalam perang melawan _**Yonkou Shirohige,**_ mungkin akan sangat berdampak bagi Angkatan laut nantinya

"Baiklah kurasa tak ada pilihan lagi, tapi apa kau benar-benar ingin pensiun dari angkatan laut, Sengoku"

"Secara jabatan aku memang sudah menggantungkannya, tapi aku akan melatih para generasi angkatan laut selanjutnya... itu yang akan aku lakukan Kong-san...". Kong pun mengangguk mendengar perkataan Sengoku

"Dan untuk dua jabatan Admiral yang baru...". Kong menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya sebentar dan memandang Sengoku lagi

"Aku merekomendasikan-..."

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan pelan mengikuti jalan setapak yang ukurannya cukup lebar itu. Semilir angin khas lautan _**East Blue**_ menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut pirangnya yang sedikit panjang namun kalem itu

"Haaa, aku rindu sekali angin lautan ini. Terasa tenang dan nyaman...". Gumam Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia kini sedang berada di East Blue atau lebih tepatnya berada di sebuah desa dengan nama desa itu adalah _Desa Syrup_ ( **a/n : Kampung halaman Ussop** )

Direksi jalan Naruto terus berlanjut, dia menuju sebuah padanag bunga yang kebetulan dia lihat. Naruto tersenyum memandang bunga-bunga yang tengah bermekaran itu, entah kenapa hatinya merasa tenang dan nyaman saat memandanginya

"Ano...". Naruto membalikan badannya saat mendengar ada seorang yang berbicara atau lebih tepatnya berkata. Dia kemudian menemui seorang wanita yang tampaknya masih cukup muda, wajahnya cantik, kulitnya putih bersih dan dia mempunyai rambut pirang pucat

"Aaa, maaf. Aku hanya melihat-lihat saja... apa bunga bunga-bunga itu kau yang merawatnya". Ucap Naruto

Wanita itu mengangguk, dia tersenyum kepada Naruto sebelum kemudian berjalan kearah bunga-bunga itu dan mulai menyirami nya dengan siraman yang tadi dibawanya

"Ya, aku yang merawatnya...". Ucap wanita itu. "Tuan terlihat asing disini, apa tuan seorang pengunjung dari luar pulau ?"

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, dan tersenyum canggung. _'kupikir dia tidak tahu siapa aku, baguslah... akan sangat merepotkan kalau dia tahu... tapi, wanita ini cantik juga'_

"Aaa... ya begitulah, aku datang dari luar pulau ini dan kebetulan aku melihat bunga-bunga cantik ini saat aku berjalan-jalan mengelilingi pulau ini..."

Wanita itu pun tersenyum. "Ah, terima kasih pujiannya tuan..."

"Hei, aku belum terlihat tua kan. Panggil saja aku Naruto... itu akan jadi lebih baik". Ucap Naruto

Wanita itu pun mengangguk, entah kenapa dia percaya jika orang di depannya sekarang itu bukanlah orang yang jahat. "Baiklah Naruto-san... aa, aku juga belum memperkenalkan namaku. Namaku adalah Kaya... salam kenal Naruto-san"

Naruto pun tersenyum. "Salam kenal juga Kaya-chan...". Kaya memerah mukanya saat melihat senyuman Naruto

"A, apa kau masih ingin mengitari pulau ini... k-kalu mau akan aku temani". Narutopun tertawa kecil saat melihat ekspresi gugup dari Kaya. "Baiklah, kurasa aku juga butuh seseorang yang sudah hafal dengan tempat ini untuk menemaniku"

Kaya pun mengangguk. Dan akhirnya Naruto pun kembali mengitari desa Syrup itu yang kini dia ditemani oleh Kaya.

.

Langit sore kini menjadi penghias di atas sana, matahari yang sebentar lagi akan kembali ke peraduannya itu pun mengeluarkan cahaya nya yang terlihat mewarnai langit seperti warna emas di ufuk barat itu

Naruto dan Kana pun kini sudah berdiri di sebuah bangunan kecil namun terlihat nyaman untuk ditinggali. "Etto, apa kau yakin Kaya-chan... jika aku masuk kerumahmu ?"

Kaya pun hanya mengangguk dan kemudian segera membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kunci yang sebelumnya diambilnya dari saku roknya. "Ya, masuklah... hari sudah malam kan. Lagipula kau juga belum menemukan penginapan bukan ?"

"tapi..."

"masuklah...". Naruto pun akhirnya pasrah dan memutuskan untuk masuk kerumah gadis itu. Dia sebenarna senang jika gadis itu kini tertarik kepadanya tapi dia juga tak ingin berbuat tidak baik terhadap gadis itu, walau mereka kini sudah lebih akrab dari pada siang tadi

Saat Naruto masuk kedalam rumah itu dia menemukan sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas namun sangat nyaman untuk di tinggali. "Kau duduklah disitu Naruto-san, akan aku buatkan teh sebentar...". Naruto pun mengangguk. Dia meletakan Katananya di sebelah sofa dan mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa empuk itu

Naruto memandang sekeliling yang adalah ruang tamu itu. Dia menjumpai beberapa foto yang terpajang di dinding-dinding ruang tamu itu. Direksinya menatap satu foto yang berada di pojok ruang tamu itu, disana terpajang photo yang ia yakini adalah Kaya dan seseorang yang tampaknya dia kenali dalam foto itu

' _Hidung panjang... sepertinya aku kenal dengan orang itu, tapi siapa ya'_

Memutuskan untuk mengenyahkan pikirannya Naruto kembali duduk dengan tenang, tak lama kemudian Kaya kembali dengan dua cangkir teh dan beberapa makanan kecil

Mereka pun bercakap-cakap satu sama lain, mengobrolkan ini-itu. Dan mereka berdua pun makan malam bersama di rumah Kaya dengan tentu saja Kaya sendiri yang memasak, Naruto hanya memandang Kaya yang memasak dengan tersenyum. Entah kenapa dia sedikit tegang saat melihat Kaya yang sedang memasak dari arah belakang. Dia pun menggelengkan kepalanya, dia harus tenang dan tidak terbawa oleh nafsunya

.

"Kau boleh mandi dulu Naruto-san...". Ucap Kana dari dalam kamarnya

"Apa tak apa aku mandi dulu ?". "Ya...". Naruto pun hanya mengangguk dan melepas jubah hitamnya sebelum kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi dan melepaskan pakaiannya di sana

Naruto yang kali ini tengah berendam dalam bak mandi itu tampak menatap langit-langit kamar mandi itu dengan tatapan sulit untuk masih memikirkan tentang keputusannya beberapa hari yang lalu juga dia tetap seorang yang mempunyai rasa keadilan yang tinggi, tapi melihat bagaimana keadilan di dunia sekarang dia sama sekali tak habis pikir

"Hah, percuma saja memikirkan itu...". Naruto pun menenggelamkan sebagian kepalanya ke dalam air sampai dia di kagetkan dengan sebuah suara dari pintu geser kamar mandi itu dan mendapati Kaya berdiri disana dengan hanya memakai handuk saja

"K-Kaya-chan...". sungguh Naruto kali ini hanya bisa melongo, memang sebelumnya dia pernah beberapa kali berkencan dengan beberapa marinir perempuan tapi untuk kali ini dia tak bisa berkutik. Dan tentu saja pemandangan di depannya itu membuat kejantanannya mengeras walau belum sempurna tapi mengeras tetap saja mengeras

Muka Kaya tentu saja memerah. "Na-naruto-san... aku akan menggosok punggungmu". Ucap Kaya dengan gugup, dia sendiri entah kenapa merasa gugup sekarang dan detak jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang

.

Suasana Absurd melanda keduanya, Naruto kini tengah duduk di sebuah bangku kecil dan Kaya sedang menggosok punggung Naruto dari belakang. Keduanya tidak ada yang memulai percakapan sehingga keadaan hening pun menjadi latar belakang kedua insan itu

"Ng-ngomong-ngomomg kau berasal dari mana Naruto-san... apa kau berasal dari luar east blue ?". tanya Kaya secara tiba-tiba kepada Naruto. Naruto diam sebentar, dia memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab langsung pertanyaan Kaya

"e, uhmm... yah bisa dikatakan begitu". Ucap Naruto agak canggung. Dia tidak boleh berbicara sembarangan sekarang

"Aa... souka". Setelah Kaya mengucapkan satu patah kata itu suasana kembali menjadi hening, Naruto dan Kaya sama-sama tak ingin membuka percakapan lagi sampai acara mandi itu selesai

Kini Naruto tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu, dia terlihat sedang merenungkan sesuatu. Dia sendiri bingung, entah kenapa saat tadi di kamar mandi walau dia merasa nafsunya meningkat tapi dia tak ingin berhubungan dengan wanita lain

Kaya memang mempunyai wajah yang cantik, sangat cantik malah. Dan dia juga mempunyai tubuh yang sangat seksi tapi...

"Aaa, mou...". geram Naruto tiba-tiba karena pikiran-pikirannya itu

Tak lama kemudian Kaya pun datang dengan pakaian yang sudah lengkap dia terlihat membawa sebuah selimut dan bantal

"Maaf Naruto-san, di rumah ini hanya ada satu kamar... jadi"

"aa, aku mengerti... aku bisa tidur di sofa ini". Jawab Naruto dengan senyum kecilnya

Kaya pun mengangguk, setelah memberikan selimut dan bantalnya kepada Naruto dia langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri dia bersiap untuk tidur

' _Keadilan... apakah semua itu omong kosong ? aku tak tahu_ _'_ pikir Naruto sebelum dia berangkat ke dunia mimpinya

.

 **~To be Cont** **i** **nued~**

.

.

 **A/N :** Yah, terkesan banyak TYPO nya yah. Gomen ne... awalnya Ryu mau kasih LEMON di chap. Ini,,, tapi entah kenapa jadi nggak jadi deh buat adegan LEMON nya. Gomen ya...

Untuk kedepan disini Naruto akan lebih banyak berhubungan dengan organisasi Underground, dan dia tidak terikat baik di Sekai Seifu, Marine, maupun Bajak Laut. Tapi tentu saja Naruto akan selalu berhubungan dengan Mugiwara no Ichimi nantinya

Dan untuk kekuatan Naruto, Minna-san bisa menebaknya sendiri... hehe

Jaa, ne

—II—


	3. Chapter 3 (My Freedom)

**Disclaimer :** _Naruto_ belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto** and _One Piece_ belongs to **Eiichiro Oda**

 _ **Crossover : Naruto x One Piece~**_

 _ **.**_

 **Title :** Who Knows

 **Ratings :** M

 **Genres :** Friendship, Adventure, Battle, Sci-fic, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, etc

 **Pairings :** Naruto x ?

 **Summary :** Keadilan. Satu kata yang mempunyai banyak makna. Aku tak tahu apa yang namanya keadilan dan kebahagiaan itu. Aku pernah mendengar jika pemerintah lah yang menegakan keadilan. Tapi apakah yang kulihat selama ini adalah keadilan yang benar. Saa… Wakaranai. OOC / Maybe OC / Lime / Lemon / Smart!Naru / Strong!Naru / One Piece World / etc

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 3 : My Freedom**_

Diantara semua lautan, Blue-sea adalah lautan yang paling tenang, baik North, West, South, maupun East semuanya terkesan baik. Cuaca yang tidak seperti di Grand Line yang ekstrim maupun bahaya yang jarang sekali ditemukan membuat Blue-sea menjadi tempat yang sangat cocok jika digunakan untuk menikmati pelayaran dengan tenang

Tapi tentu saja masalah maupun hal-hal yang mengganggu tetap ada. Para bajak laut kecil kerap mengganggu para penduduk di pulau-pulau yang mereka singgahi dan tak jarang pula para angkatan laut bermain kejar-kejaran atau pertempuran kecil dengan mereka

Yah, hal seperti itu tak bisa dibandingkan dengan Grand Line sih...

Tersadar karena ada guncangan Naruto pun bangun dari tidur siangnya, kapal kecil yang ia naiki sekarang tampak terguncang karena menabrak sesuatu

"Hmm, apa itu ?"

Naruto pun bangkit dan menuju ke arah depan dan melihat sesuatu yang menyebabkan kapal kecilnya berguncang

"Es ? kenapa ada jalan es di lautan... aneh sekali"

"sepertinya aku sering melihat hal ini, tapi siapa yang melakukannya ya..."

Ucap Naruto, direksinya terus mengikuti es itu dan menemukannya mengarah pada sebuah pulau tak jauh dari dirinya berada sekarang

"Hmm... okashii na"

"Orang yang biasanya berbuat seperti ini kan hanya di-"

Tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti berbicara dan melebarkan matanya

"Haa, bagaimana aku bisa lupa..."

Tak lama Naruto pun tersenyum dan memandang pulau yang tadi menjadi perhatiannya. "Kau memang tak berubah ya"

Naruto pun memutuskan untuk mengarahkan kapal kecilnya ke pulau tersebut

Naruto mendapatkan kapal kecil itu dari salah satu paman di desa Syrup tiga hari yang yang lalu, dia memang tak ingin lama-lama disana. Selain tak ingin merepotkan Kaya, dia ingin melanjutkan petualangannya lagi

Awalnya dia memang bingung bagaimana caranya untuk berpetualang tapi dengan cara santai, dan dia putuskan untuk memakai perahu saja. Untung saja orang-orang di desa Syrup merupakan orang yang baik, Naruto diberi sebuah perahu kecil karena dia berhasil mengalahkan bandit-bandit yang mengganggu mereka

Yah awalnya dia hanya ingin menghajar bandit-bandit itu karena mengganggu tiga anak kecil di desa itu tapi dia malah di beri sebuah hadiah, bagaimanapun juga perbuatan baik akan selalu memberikan hal yang baik juga kan

Saat sudah sampai di dermaga, Naruto pun mengikat perahunya dan mengambil katananya dulu sebelum pergi ke dalam pulau

"Desa Fuusha... aneh sekali mereka menamai desa ini dengan kata _**Fuusha**_ (Kincir angin)"

Kata Naruto di depan sebuah plank yang menandakan nama desa di pulau itu, lalu pandangannya beralih ke satu plank lagi yang berada tepat disisi plank yang berisi nama desa

"Desa ini dijaga oleh Wakil Admiral Monkey D. Garp... hmm,,,, eehh-"

Mata dan mulut Naruto pun melebar. "Tak kusangka jika ini kampung halaman Garp-jiji, yah dia pernah bilang jika dia berasal dari East Blue sih, tapi tak kusangka ternyata pulau ini..."

Setelah itu Naruto kembali berjalan ke kota, penampilannya kini sudah dia ubah. Rambut yang awalnya jabrik dan agak panjang kini ia potong dan membiarkannya terlihat kalem dan merunduk, tidak jabrik seperti awalnya. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak menyisirnya, alasannya karena terlalu merepotkan

Dan Naruto kini juga terlihat memakai sebuah kacamata yang menghiasi wajahnya. Kalau dilihat oleh orang-orang yang tidak benar-benar mengenalnya pasti tidak akan tahu jika dia adalah mantan seorang wakil admiral angkatan laut

Dan untuk pakaian dia memilih untuk mengenakan sebuah kemeja lengan pendek yang ia buka dan menampilkan perutnya yang sixpack. Untuk bawahan dia hanya memakai celana pendek selutut dan sebuah sendal tradisional. Katananya dia taruh di pinggang sebelah kanan

Alisnya terangkat saat melihat keributan tidak jauh di depannya. Dia memicingkan matanya lebih dalam dan mendapati seseorang yang dikenalnya berada dalam kerumunan

' _Garp-jiji ?...'_ batinnya

"Dengar Garp, meski kau angkatan laut atau pahlawan sekalipun aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu karena sudah membiarkan Ace mati..."

"Ayo pergi omaera..."

Naruto melihat sekelompok orang pergi meninggalkan kerumunan itu dan Garp yang terlihat berdiri dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan darah

Garp sendiri terlihat masih terdiam. Walau dia sekuat apapun dia dia tak ingin, tidak... lebih tepatnya dia tidak bisa membalas dan hanya menerima pukulan dari teman lamanya tadi. Walau bagaimanapun dia tahu perasaan dari sosok yang telah membesarkan cucu-cucunya itu

Menyadari kehadiran seseorang, Garp kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah seorang pemuda yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya

Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar saat Garp menyadari keberadaannya

.

.

.

Gulp... gulp... gulp...

"Puah, lumayan juga sake ini..."

Ucap Naruto mengomentari sake yang baru saja di minumnya, ekor matanya memandang sebentar ke arah orang tua disampingnya yang dari tadi masih terdiam dengan sakenya yang masih penuh

"Kau tahu, Kau tampak menyedihkan eh, jiji..."

Garp pun akhirnya menoleh kepada bocah kuning disampingnya, sungguh dia tidak menyangka jika bocah itu adalah Naruto. Awalnya dia juga kaget

"Uruse..."

Ucap Garp dengan menenggak sake miliknya. Naruto sendiri membalasnya hanya dengan senyuman kecil. Matanya kemudian memandang matahari yang sebentar lagi akan kembali ke peraduannya

Mereka berdua kini tengah berada di sebuah tebing kecil di dekat desa. Garp mengajaknya kesini karena permintaan dari Naruto agar tidak menarik terlalu banyak perhatian, bagaimanapun berbicara sambil minum-minum akan enak dilakukan jika keadaannya tenang bukan

"Aku lihat kau tadi habis dihajar habis-habisan... apa kau baik-baik saja, kau sudah tua loh..."

Garp hanya tertawa kecil mendengar omongan bocah kuning di sampingnya. "Maa... aku tak ingin membahas hal itu". Ucap Garp sebelum kembali diam, namun suasana terasa lebih rileks daripada tadi

"Yah, asal kau tak menyesalinya sih tak masalah..."

"Hmm... aku terkejut kau datang sampai sejauh ini. Dan apa itu di wajahmu, kacamata ?... wahahaha... yang benar saja wahaha..."

Terlihat sebuah perempatan di dahi Naruto. "Urusee... aku melakukan ini karena aku tak ingin semua orang tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Kau tahu kan jika seseorang sekaliber diriku datang ke kota kecil seperti ini, mereka semua pasti akan heboh..."

"Kau terlalu membanggakan diri bocah, tapi yah... penampilan barumu bagus juga, dengan itu kau bisa memikat gadis-gadis dengan mudah eh". Ucap Garp sambil menyeringai

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kalau itu bukan aku yang salah, mereka hanya terkagum-kagum terhadap diriku hehe..."

"Aikawarazu na... kozou"

Naruto kembali tersenyum mendengar ucapan Garp

"Dan ngomong-ngomomong apa Aokiji-san ada di pulau ini jiji ?"

"Hmm... aku tahu kau pasti akan bertanya seperti itu, pasti kau tadi melihat jalan es di lautan bukan ?"

Naruto mengangguk

"Dia memang sempat mampir sebentar saat aku baru tiba disini, yah... kami berbicara beberapa hal sebelum dia buru-buru pergi"

"Maksudmu ?"

Garp memandang serius Naruto sebentar sebelum tertawa. "Tak ada yang penting. Hanya percakapan orang dewasa biasa wahahaha..."

Naruto memasang wajah kesal. Walau dia tahu jika ada sesuatu yang ditutup-tutupi oleh orang tua disampingnya dia lebih memilih diam menghormatinya

"Oh ya aku lupa. Dia menitipkan sebuah pesan kepadamu sebelum dia pergi"

"Hah ?". Perhatian Naruto kembali tersita saat Garp berbicara. Dia terkejut saat menyadari wajah Garp berubah menjadi serius

"Dengar, aku sebenarnya malas menanggapi permintaannya. Tapi Aokiji ingin aku mengatakannya padamu"

Naruto sempat menyadari Garp berbisik-bisik pelan entah apa sebelum kembali berbicara

"Dia mau agar kau jangan mencarinya atau bertanya pada siapapun tentang dirinya, setidaknya untuk dua tahun ini. Dia-..."

"Tunggu-tunggu, apa maksudn-"

Bletak !

"Ittai, apa yang kau lakukan jiji"

Garp mengelus tinjuannya yang tampak mengeluarkan asap. "Dengarkan orang yang sedang berbicara bocah, Jangan memotongnya"

Naruto mengangguk sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang benjol

"Kau yang lebih tahu siapa dirinya. Dia bukan seseorang yang bertindak tanpa sebuah alasan yang pasti"

"Dan satu lagi Naruto. Kau harus bertemu dengan keluargamu setidaknya satu kali lagi seumur hidupmu"

Untuk sesaat tubuhnya menegang mendengar kalimat terakhir terucap dari mulut Garp. Garp sendiri hanya terdiam dengan sesekali melirik Naruto lewat ekor matanya

"Wakatta..."

"Hah ?". Garp terlunjak saat bocah disampingnya tiba-tiba berdiri

"Terimakasih jiji, aku setidaknya sedikit mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kuzan-san"

Garp sendiri juga akhirnya ikut berdiri. "Yare-yare, apa kau sudah menjadi orang dewasa yang bisa berpikir sekarang. Haha..."

"Entahlah tapi, Setidaknya aku akan mencoba". Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan jauh ke arah matahari yang semakin tenggelam

.

.

.

 _ **Shin Sekai : G-1 (New Marine Base)**_

G-1, atau lebih kita kenal sebagai salah satu markas cabang angkatan laut di Shin Sekai kini sudah berubah menjadi markas pusat bagi angkatan laut. Kebijakan ini dibuat oleh Fleet Admiral baru yang baru saja menjabat yaitu Sakazuki atau yang kita kenal dengan sebutan **Akainu**

Pemindahan markas dari separuh awal Grand Line ke separuh akhir Grand Line bukan semata-mata tanpa alasan yang jelas. Akainu menjelaskan jika separuh akhir Grand Line atau yang biasa disebut Shin Sekai akan menjadi pusat kegiatan bajak laut di masa yang akan datang

Alasan tersebut juga di dasari dengan para _Rookie_ generasi terburuk yang sudah mulai memasuki lautan Shin Sekai, dan juga konflik perebutan wilayah bajak laut Shirohige yang terpusat di Shin Sekai membuat Akainu memilih untuk memindahkan markas besar ke salah satu cabang di Shin Sekai yaitu G-1

Pergerakan ini merupakan gebrakan besar khususnya bagi angkatan laut. Akainu yang memegang prinsip keadilan absolut tak akan membiarkan para bajak laut bertindak sesuka hati mereka. Di bawah komandonya angkatan laut kini lebih terkesan garang. Mereka tak akan membiarkan seorang bajak laut melarikan diri

Disisi lain kehilangan Admiral Aokiji memang berdampak besar bagi kekuatan angkatan laut, tapi perlahan bayangan sang admiral mulai tergantikan berkat dilantiknya dua admiral pengganti Aokiji yang mengundurkan diri dan Akainu yang naik jabatan

Informasi dan siapa yang menjadi Admiral baru masih terbilang cukup rahasia. Hanya beberapa orang saja dan bajak laut ternama yang sudah mengetahuinya. Tapi yang jelas seorang Admiral adalah monster, mereka mempunyai daya tempur dan kekuatan yang mengerikan

"Lapor. Shi no Gekai, Trafalgar Law yang merupakan kapten bajak laut _Hearts_ dan salah satu pemilik nilai buronan terbesar diantara rookie generasi terburuk tadi pagi datang ke salah satu markas cabang di Shin Sekai, dia datang dengan membawa seratus jantung bajak laut bersamanya..."

Kini di markas pusat sedang diadakan rapat, Akainu yang sebagai Fleet Admiral tentu saja berada di tengah dan di meja sebelah samping diisi oleh para Admiral dan Wakil Admiral dengan para Kapten yang menjadi pengawalnya berada di belakang kursi mereka

"Trafalgar Law menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi salah satu Shichibukai, dan tentu saja hal ini sudah diketahui oleh pemerintah dunia..."

Semua orang terdiam mendengar laporan dari asisten Fleet Admiral tersebut yang tak lain adalah Mayor Brand Newanak. Semua sudah menyadari jika para bajak laut pasti akan melakukan pergerakan setelah perang besar yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Salah satunya adalah mereka mengincar gelar Yonkou milik Shirohige yang sudah tewas dan Shichibukai yang kosong

Marshal D. Teach atau Kurohige terlihat sudah lebih maju dari para bajak laut yang mengincar gelar Yonkou. Hal itu memang beralasan karena kru-kru nya bukanlah orang biasa, bisa juga dikatakan dengan kasarnya mereka semua itu mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat hebat, ditambah lagi Kurohige sendiri mempunyai kekuatan Gura Gura no Mi yang ia ambil dari Shirohige

"Souka, jadi apa respon pemerintah dunia saat ini...". Ucap Akainu dengan nada berat khasnya

"Ha'i. Pemerintah Dunia tampaknya akan mengambil kesempatan ini. Mengingat kekosongan kursi Shichibukai yang ditinggalkan oleh Jimbei dan Kurohige kemungkinan besar mereka akan menjadikan Trafalgar Law sebagai Shichibukai, disamping beberapa waktu yang lalu mereka sudah mengangkat Douke no Buggy sebagai Shichibukai pengganti Gecko Moria..."

"Sou ka... Jaa Untuk hal itu biarkanlah Pemerintah Dunia dan Gorousei yang menentukannya sendiri. Dan untuk selanjutnya apa ada berita baru mengenai bajak laut di Shin Sekai..."

"H-Ha'i. Seperti yang sudah di prediksi sebelumnya. Pernyataan Shirohige saat perang besar kemarin telah membuat para bajak laut semakin bertambah banyak. Dalam beberapa minggu bajak laut yang muncul di Grand Line tampak lebih banyak dan yang sudah memasuki Shin Sekai juga terlihat mengalami peningkatan yang cukup banyak. Diantara mereka yang memasuki lautan Shin Sekai kebanyakan memiliki harga buronan"

"Dan untuk para Rookie generasi terburuk mereka juga terlihat sudah melakukan pergerakan. Diantara mereka sudah mulai terlihat ada yang mulai membentuk aliansi. Dan berdasarkan informasi yang kami peroleh, mereka semua mengincar para Yonkou"

Meski masih memasang wajah yang biasa dan datar tapi suasana di ruangan sudah mulai agak berat. Di tambah lagi kini Akainu sudah mengeluarkan magmanya di kepalan tangannya

"Yonkou... target mereka tak main-main rupanya". Ucap Smoker tentu saja dengan dua rokok di mulutnya seperti biasa

"D-Dan dengan semua kejadian yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini saya rasa dua tahun kedepan harga buronan mereka akan meningkat". Dan perkataan terakhir sang Asisten mengakhiri laporannya

Akainu terlihat kembali diam. Magma di kepalan tangannya kini sudah ia hilangkan. Menatap kedepan dia pun berucap dengan lantang

"Dengar kalian semua. Kejadian akhir-akhir ini terjadi karena kita kurang memperhatikannya, para bajak laut di luar sana membuat kerusuhan dan kekacauan di mana-mana. Ingatlah kalian semua, era baru telah di mulai. Bajak laut adalah perusak ras manusia. Kita sebagai pemegang atas nama keadilan akan membersihkan para bajak laut di muka bumi. Demi keadilan absolut, keadilan adalah segala-galanya..."

Terlihat para angkatan laut bersorak mendengar pidato dari sang Fleet Admiral. Tidak hanya di markas pusat tapi juga di seluruh lautan yang ditayangkan lewat den-den mushi visual

Dan sekali lagi Era baru dan kepemimpinan baru sudah mulai berajalan

.

.

.

 _ **Grand Line (Calm Belt) : Ruskaina-tou (**_ _ **ルスカイナ島**_ _ **)**_

"Ingat Luffy-kun, dasar dari sebuah _Haki_ adalah hati. Jika kau memantapkan hatimu maka kau akan bisa menguasainya"

Terlihat sang Mei-ou sedang mengajari sang murid. Dia memutuskan untuk mengangkat Luffy sebagai muridnya bukan tanpa alasan. Dia menemukan sesuatu yang sama dengan kaptennya di dalam diri Luffy. Dan juga dia bisa merasakan jika muridnya ini akan merubah dunia menjadi sesuatau yang menakjubkan di masa depan

"Dalam dua tahun ini aku akan mengajarkan padamu tiga jenis Haki. _Kenbunshoku, Busoushoku, dan Haoushoku no Haki_. Khusus untuk _Haoushoku no Haki_ aku hanya akan mengajarimu dasarnya, karena kau secara tidak sadar sudah mengaktifkannya maka untuk bagian Haki _Haoushoku_ bisa kita pelajari nanti..."

"Souka, wakatta..."

"Dan juga Luffy-kun, latihan dariku akan sangat keras jadi bersiaplah..."

Luffy pun menyeringai dan menyatukan kepalan tangannya dengan telapak tangan nya yang lain. "Yosh, aku akan menjadi lebih kuat lagi... ayo kita mulai Ossan"

.

.

.

 **~To be Continued~**

.

.

.

 **A/N :** Dou deshouka Minna-san ? kalau bagus ya yokatta, dan kalau kurang ya Gomennasai. Untuk Kotoba (Kosakata) yang nggak tahu Minna-san bisa review atau cari sendiri ya, rada males Ryu ngetiknya (-_-). Dan memang Plotnya nggak akan Ryu buat terlalu mirip dengan Serial Anime nya

Dan masalah Pairingnya mungkin Minna-san agak bingung di awalnya karena si Naru ama Hina terlihat dekat kan. Tapi udah Ryu putusin kok, Naruto ntar bakal sama si Nami & nggak akan Ryu buat fic ini jadi Harem. Untuk adegan Lime / Lemonnya mungkin berkurang dan akan Ryu fokusin ke Friendship & Adventure nya

Yang terakhir, Review ya tetap Onegaishimasu dan terus tak tunggu. Walau Ryu banyak ngecewain Minna-san Ryu tetep berharap masih ada yang karya Ryu...

ありがとうございます、次のチャプターにまた会おう。。。 ：）

—II—


	4. Chapter 4 (Holy Land)

**Disclaimer :** _Naruto_ belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto** and _One Piece_ belongs to **Eiichiro Oda**

 _ **Crossover : Naruto x One Piece~**_

 _ **.**_

 **Title :** Who Knows

 **Ratings :** M

 **Genres :** Friendship, Adventure, Battle, Sci-fic, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, etc

 **Pairings :** Naruto x ?

 **Summary :** Keadilan. Satu kata yang mempunyai banyak makna. Aku tak tahu apa yang namanya keadilan dan kebahagiaan itu. Aku pernah mendengar jika pemerintah lah yang menegakan keadilan. Tapi apakah yang kulihat selama ini adalah keadilan yang benar. Saa… Wakaranai. OOC / Maybe OC / Lime / Lemon / Smart!Naru / Strong!Naru / One Piece World / etc

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 4 : Holy Land**_

Slashh !

Terlihat seekor Sea Monster mati terkena sebuah sayatan tepat di bagian perutnya. Pemuda blonde yang adalah pelakunya hanya menyeringai dan kembali memasukan katananya ke sarungnya

"Yosh, Sea Monster ini sepertinya enak hehe..."

Entah menggunakan apa dan bagaimana caranya beberapa saat kemudian Naruto telah memakan habis semua daging Sea Monster itu, meninggalkan tulangnya yang mengambang di lautan

"Puahh, sasuga Sea Monster, daging mereka begitu enak". Ucap Naruto yang kini memiih untuk duduk di atas sebuah tong dengan bersandar pada tiang perahu kecilnya

' _Perahul kecil ini sepertinya tak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, apalagi ini sudah masuk Grand Line. sial... gara-gara ceroboh saat di_ _ **Reverse Mountain**_ _perahu ini jadi rusak di mana-mana... padahal aku menyukai perahu ini'_

Sudah satu bulan Naruto semenjak pertemuannya dengan Garp. Setelah dari desa Fuusha dia memutuskan untuk langsung pergi ke Grand Line. Awalnya sih dia berniat untuk menelusuri semua lautan Blue dulu sebelum ke Grand Line tapi hal itu dia urungkan karena ingin melakukan sesuatu terlebih dulu

Dan kinilah dirinya berada, lautan terganas di dunia yaitu Grand Line. Meski hanya separuh awal, tapi tetap saja julukan lautan terganas bukan Cuma lelucon saja. Buktinya dari kemarin saat baru tiba di Grand Line lewat Reverse Mountain, Naruto langsung di kerumuni oleh para Sea Monster

Tentu saja walau dia kuat, tapi jika perahunya sampai terbalik atau hancur dia pasti akan mati. Secara, dia juga pemakan _Akuma no Mi_ , kalau jatuh ke laut dia akan mati

Naruto tampak mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas nya, benda itu adalah _**Eternal Pose**_. Eternal Pose adalah jenis Pose yang ukurannya lumayan besar dari Pose-Pose lainnya, dan hanya menunjuk ke arah satu pulau atau destinasi tertentu saja. Naruto menggunakan Eternal Pose untuk menemukan pulau yang ingin ia tuju. Cara tercepat menemukan sebuah pulau memang dengan menggunakan sebuah Eternal Pose dari pada Log Pose yang hanya menunjukan satu atau beberapa lokasi pulau terdekat saja. Selain itu penggunaan Eternal Pose di Grand Line sangatlah vital, memang medan magnet sebuah pulau di separuh awal Grand Line tidaklah sering berubah-ubah tapi jika memasuki separuh akhir Grand Line, Eternal Pose seringkali dibutuhkan bagi navigator kapal

Setelah menaruh Eternal Pose nya Naruto memandang ke depan, di sekelilingnya hanya ada lautan biru. Dia memang bisa lebih cepat sampai dengan menggunakan jurusnya tapi hal tersebut tak ia lakukan, tentu saja dengan alasan khusus

"Kurasa aku harus pergi ke sebuah pulau terdekat dulu, arah Water Seven tampaknya masih cukup jauh. mustahil perahu ini bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi"

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama Naruto pun melabuhkan perahunya ke tepian sebuah pulau. Dia pun memutuskan untuk memasuki pulau itu dan mencari seseorang yang menjual sebuah perahu, atau setidaknya yang bisa memperbaiki perahunya

Sudah sekitar dua jam dia menelusuri pulau ini tapi tak ada orang yang ia temukan, bahkan binatang sekalipun jarang sekali ia jumpai. "Aneh sekali pulau ini, tak ada seorang pun yang tinggal disini sepertinya... haahh"

Naruto pun akhirnya terus berjalan. Mukanya tampak menunjukan raut yang kelelahan karena terus berjalan dan tidak menemukan seorang pun

"Aaa mouu... aku bisa mati jika begini, aku pakai kekuatanku saja untuk pergi ke tempat itu... sial,sial,sial... apa tak ada seorangpun yang menjual perahu hah ? hah... hah... hah"

Dan hanya suara burung dari kejauhan yang membalas teriakan keputusan dari Naruto tersebut

"Tunggu dulu... aku seperti mendengar sesuatu"

Naruto pun memutuskan untuk menuju ke arah sumber suara yang ia dengar. Tak memakan waktu yang lama Naruto pun sampai ke tempat yang ia yakini tempat suara yang ia dengar tadi. Di tempat itu terlihat banyak sekali reruntuhan sebuah bangunan. Tak hanya itu, reruntuhan yang Naruto lihat terlihat masih baru seakan baru saja ada sekelompk orang yang menghancurkannya

"Apa-apaan ini, apa disini baru saja terjadi peperangan..."

Dijalanan yang ia lalui tampaknya Naruto menjumpai beberapa mayat yang bergelimpangan. Dari semua mayat Naruto bisa menemukan bahwa semuanya memakai sebuah pakaian prajurit, jika memang analisanya benar berarti mayat itu semua adalah mantan prajurit yang melayani suatu kepemimpinan

' _Negara ini sudah hancur. Ada apa sebenarnya. Tapi, tunggu dulu... sepertinya aku pernah melihat sesuatu seperti ini sebelumnya'_

Naruto tampak berdiri dan mengingat sesuatu, pandangannya menelusuri keadaan bangunan-bangunan yang hancur dan mayat yang berceceran di sekitarnya. Pandangannya lalu teralih ke arah sebuah bangunan paling besar yang terlihat di kejauhan. _'Sepertinya disana tempat penguasanya, dan simbol yang berada di bangunan itu adalah simbol dari_ _ **Tenryuubito**_ _... tak salah lagi pasti mereka yang melakukan ini semua'_

Dor !

Dengan gerakan yang gesit Naruto berhasil menghindari tembakan yang di arahkan kepadanya. Menggunakan _Kenbunshoku no Haki_ miliknya, Naruto mendeteksi keberadaan seseorang yang menembakan sesuatu kepadanya

" **Teleport** _..."_ _._ Dan dengan satu kata yang Naruto ucapkan, Naruto langsung berada di belakang orang yang menembaknya dan langsung memukul orang tersebut, menyebabkan orang itu terjatuh dan menabrak tanah dengan cukup keras

"Siapa kau, dan apa yang kau lakukan disini...". Ucap Naruto dengan mencengkram kerah orang itu yang tampak keluar darah dari kepalanya

"S-Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu, apa maumu datang ke tempat ini...". Balas orang itu tak takut dengan tatapan tajam dari Naruto. Walau begitu tangannya terlihat bergetar

Naruto terus memperhatikan orang yang berada di depannya, dia menelitinya dengan tatapan tajam. Lalu Naruto tampak melihat sebuah lencana yang terdapat di kerah bajunya, menyipitkan matanya Naruto tampak mengingat dengan teliti lencana tersebut

' _Lencana itu. Kalau tak salah hanya mereka yang menggunakan lencana itu. Hmm... berarti orang ini juga salah satu dari mereka ya'_

"Oi, bisakah kau lepaskan temanku..."

Naruto pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara yang terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Dia menemukan beberapa orang disana, mereka tampak membawa senjata dan orang yang memimpin mereka terlihat membawa sebuah pipa besi (:D)

"Apa orang ini teman yang kalian maksud ?". Ucap Naruto sambil menunjukan orang yang ia pegang kerahnya

"Ya, tolong lepaskan dia..."

Naruto belum bisa melihat ekspresi muka dari orang yang memakai sebuah topi tinggi di kepalanya tersebut, tapi dia yakin jika orang yang ia yakini memimpin orang-orang di depannya bukanlah seseorang yang biasa

Naruto bisa melihat orang-orang yang membawa senjata api ditangan mereka tampak mengeratkannya, seolah-olah bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa membahayakan mereka

"Baiklah, kupikir aku juga tak punya masalah dengan orang ini...". Ucap Naruto sambil melempar orang yang di cengkramnya tadi. Orang tersebut tampaknya langsung di tolong oleh temannya yang membawa senjata

"Arigatou yo telah melepaskan teman kami...". ucap orang yang membawa pipa besi

"Tak masalah, tapi... ada yang ingin kutanyakan kepada kalian"

Suasana sempat hening sebentar sebelum Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya

"Apa penduduk negeri ini semuanya selamat ? kalian tahukan jika mereka tidak tahu apa-apa dan juga tidak berbuat kesalahan, mereka semua adalah warga tak bersalah"

Semua orang tampak kaget mendengar ucapan Naruto, termasuk orang yang membawa pipa besi. Dia tidaklah bodoh untuk tahu siapa pria blonde di depannya, orang yang terbilang sangat penting di Angkatan Laut, atau sekarang mantan angkatan laut. Dan juga dia yakin jika semua orang yang berada di bawah komando Pemerintah Dunia termasuk angkatan laut sangat membenci orang-orang sepertinya yang menghancurkan sebuah negara dengan tujuan khusus

Bahkan dia sendiri tak tahu jika dia mampu bertarung dengan pria blonde di depannya, tidak dengan luka serius yang bisa ia dapatkan jika dia bertindak ceroboh terhadap pria di depannya. Atau yang lebih parah lagi dia bisa mati. Namun untuk kali ini dia cukup tercengang

Tak peduli dari pihak manapun, orang-orang yang berasal dari organisasi dibawah Pemerintah Dunia pasti akan memburu orang-orang seperti dirinya. Orang-orang yang berencana untuk menggulingkan Pemerintah Dunia, mengkudeta mereka, dan menghancurkan mereka. Dirinya dan organisasi yang di ikutinya adalah ancaman yang sangat serius

Tapi...

"Aku tak akan bertanya tentang kenapa negara ini bisa hancur dan alasan kalian berada disini, kurasa aku sudah tahu semua itu, aku juga tak mempermasalahkannya... tapi, kuharap penduduk negara ini tidak ada yang tersiksa... jika sampai ada yang-"

Perkataan Naruto diputus orang yang memakai topi ber-google di depannya. Kepala orang tersebut tampak mendongak dan menampilkan wajahnya yang terdapat goresan di mata kirinya

"Kau tenang saja, mereka semua sudah aman bersama kami. Aku bisa menjamin semua itu..."

"Sou ka, aku bisa tenang jika seperti itu...". Ucap Naruto, dia pun bersiap untuk pergi sebelum orang bertopi itu memanggilnya

"Tunggu..."

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya

"Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar... mantan Wakil Admiral, _**Mugen no Maou... Naruto**_ "

.

.

.

 **Red Line : Tanah Suci Mariejoa**

Terlihat di sebuah ruangan 5 orang yang menjabat sebagai orang tepenting di dunia itu sedang terlibat sebuah pembicaraan. Kelima orang tersebut tak lain adalah para _**Gorousei**_ (五老星). Pemegang kekuasaan mutlak atas Pemerintah Dunia, begitulah para orang sering mengidentifikasikan mereka ber lima

Kelima orang tersebut bisa juga di sebut orang suci atau apalah. Yang jelas kekuasaan dan keputusan yang mereka buat selalu mutlak dan wajib di patuhi

Identitas mereka sendiri masihlah misterius, dunia hanya mengetahui jika para _Gorousei_ lah yang memerintah tetapi mereka masih minim informasi soal para _Gorousei_ itu. Hanya orang-orang dengan jabatan tinggi yang pernah atau dapat bertemu langsung dengan mereka. Diantaranya adalah para pemimpin Chiper Pol, Admiral Tertinggi Angkatan Laut, dan yang lain. Namun tetap saja walau seperti itu, _Gorousei_ masihlah misterius

"Kudengar para Revolusioner itu mengacau lagi, mereka menghancurkan satu lagi kerajaan di Grand Line..."

"..."

"Revolusioner lagi ya, cih... mereka terus membuat repot kita"

"Mereka benar-benar menjadi ancaman yang sangat serius jika seperti ini, walau pergerakan mereka cenderung belum besar tapi pemimpin mereka bukanlah orang yang sembarangan..."

"..."

"Dragon ya, sulit sekali menangkap orang itu"

"Tapi, bagaimanapun juga kita tak boleh membiarkan masalah ini terus berlanjut. Kemungkinan mereka akan memulai pergerakan yang lebih besar beberapa tahun kedepan..."

"Kita telah mempunyai _**Tyrant Kuma**_ di pihak kita, tapi kupikir hal itu belumlah cukup"

"Ya, dan masalah kita bukan hanya para Revolusioner saja. Kita butuh kekuatan yang lebih untuk melawan mereka semua"

"Bagaimanapun juga kita harus menyingkirkan mereka semua yang menghalangi jalan kita, kita sudah cukup dipusingkan dengan penyandang nama 'D', mereka benar-benar ancaman yang sangat berbahaya..."

"Aaa... dan kita tak akan membiarkan mereka bertindak lebih jauh lagi. Mereka akan menjadi ancaman yang melebihi apa yang kita perkirakan jika dibiarkan"

"Ya, kau benar"

.

.

.

 **Grand Line**

"Ayo cepat, kita tak boleh lama-lama di pulau ini. Pastikan semuanya ikut dan mendapatkan perlindungan..."

Para pasukan Revolusioner terlihat sedang mempersiapkan kapal mereka, bersama dengan para penduduk pulau mereka bersiap meninggalkan pulau itu

Naruto melihat semua penduduk negeri yang baru saja dihancurkan oleh pasukan Revolusi tersebut dengan tersenyum tipis, sepertinya mereka terlihat lebih cerah dan gembira bersama pasukan Revolusioner. Kemudian perhatiannya tersita kepada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya, orang tersebut sudah melepas topinya dan memperlihatkan rambutnya yang juga berwarna blonde sama sepertinya

"Tak ku sangka aku menemui seorang yang hebat di sini... aku khawatir saat kau tadi muncul di depan kami, haha... aku pikir kami semua akan mati hari ini hahaha..."

Naruto masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya. "Kau terlalu merendahkan dirimu, Jendral sekaligus orang nomor 2 di pasukan Revolusioner, _**Kakumeika Sabo**_..."

"Sebenarnya aku merasa lega kalau kau sudah keluar dari angkatan laut, _Maou_..."

"Kau pikir begitu, heh. Aku bisa saja mengalahkan kalian semua disini dan menyerahkan kalian kepada Pemerintah Dunia..."

Sabo hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, sebenarnya orang yang terlihat sepantaran dengannya ini agak keras kepala dan agak sulit juga di pengaruhi, tapi setidaknya dia tahu jika pemuda itu bukanlah seseorang yang bertindak kemudian melihat para bawahannya sedang mempersiapkan kapal mereka yang akan segera berlayar

"Yah mungkin kau benar, tapi ku rasa kau salah dalam beberapa hal _Maou_ yo,"

"Perbuatan kami memang dipandang oleh banyak orang mengancam atau mungkin membuat dunia ini kacau, tapi percayalah kami tak melakukan semua itu tanpa alasan..."

"..."

"Kau tahu, _Maou_ ? aku baru saja kehilangan seseorang yang berharga bagiku beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan sekarang seseorang yang berharga lainnya aku tak tahu bagaimana keadaannya, dan dari semua itu aku menyadari jika orang lain harus terus mengembangkan senyum mereka..."

"Mungkin kau tahu atau mungkin tidak, jika mereka yang tertindas di dunia ini memiliki perasaan yang sama. Mereka ingin tertawa, mereka ingin menyayangi, dan mereka ingin bebas"

"Menciptakan dunia dengan tidak adanya hierarki yang membatasi, itulah tujuan kami..."

Naruto hanya diam. Dia lebih memilih mendengarkan daripada memutuskan untuk menginterupsinya

"Hahaha... maaf, aku jadi curhat seperti ini"

Suasana kembali hening di antara keduanya, di bagian kapal sendiri tampaknya para pasukan Revolusi hampir selesai melakukan persiapan

" _Kakumeika no Sab-_ "

"Kau bisa memanggilku Sabo, lagipula aku kurang suka dipanggil seperti itu..."

Mata Naruto melebar. Dia tampak mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. "Aku tak bercanda, aku bisa menangkap kalian semua sekarang juga... apa kalian tak menyadarinya hah, jika aku musuh-"

"Kau tak akan melakukannya..."

Sekali lagi Naruto melebar mendengar kata itu

"Kau mungkin orang yang sangat kuat, kau mungkin juga orang yang telah membunuh orang terkuat dan kau mungkin juga bisa menangkap kami disini. Tapi, kau tak akan melakukannya... tidak, kau tak bisa melakukannya"

"Aku tahu, di dalam dirimu kau masih mencari tentang bagaimana dunia ini bekerja. Dan aku pun juga sama sepertimu, kita masih menganggap apa yang kita percayai sekarang adalah yang terbenar. Tapi percayalah jika hati tak bisa membohongimu..."

"Jika diriku, aku dulu berpikir jika menjadi bajak laut akan keren dan bisa berbuat apapun yang mereka mau. Tapi nyatanya sekarang aku menjadi seorang Revolusioner. Pemikiran orang tidaklah sama di suatu waktu, aku bukannya tidak menyukai bajak laut, tidak. Bahkan aku menyukai beberapa diantara mereka, tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih bisa kulakukan jika menjadi dan bergabung ke dalam pasukan Revolusioner"

"Aku bisa menolong mereka, menyelamatkan mereka, dan menolong mereka. Melindungi orang-orang yang tidak tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia ini sebenarnya bukan hal yang buruk aku pikir..."

Naruto tercengang, baru kali ini dia bertemu dengan orang seperti Sabo. Dengan mudahnya dia bercerita tentang dirinya dan menganggapnya sebagai kawan lamanya, mengajaknya berbicara seolah mereka sudah saling kenal selama bertahun-tahun

"Keadilan memang tak adil. Itulah yang aku pelajari selama hidup di dunia ini"

"Dan yang aku katakan padamu ini aku sendiri juga tak yakin jika itu benar atau salah. Tapi satu hal yang aku pastikan, aku yakin dengan semua yang aku katakan dan percayai..."

"Kau...". Sabo memandang Naruto dan mendapati ekspresi mukanya tidak bisa dibaca, bayangan rambutnya tampak menutupi wajah sang _Maou_

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, kau tahu itu..."

Dan Sabo hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan itu

.

.

.

 **A/N :** Ettoo. Dou da ? Aku pikir buanyakk kata2 yang membingungkan. でも、まあ～いや、

Buatnya lagi kondisi nggak terlalu fit sih, jadi kayak gini nih jadinya

Buat yang belum tahu maksud dari kata yang Ryu tulis bisa ditanyain ya ? Ryu nggak ingin terima flame yang bersifat sok tahu

Dan untuk chara. Naruto yang bagian terakhir, Ryu buat Naruto agak giman gitu. Ryu nggak akan masukin Naruto di Kru Bajak Laut / Revolusioner. Dia sendiri nanti mungkin/ tidak, akan terikat di sebuah oganisasi tertentu atau juga mungkin/ tidak, akan bebas tanpa organisasi yang mengikatnya

Di Chapter depan ada sedikit Battle Scene dan kemunculan _**Devil Fruit no Chikara**_ nya Naruto. Hehe, Ryu kasih tahu bocorannya ya... _DF_ Naruto tipenya **ZOAN**. Dah gitu aja dulu

Pasti ada Time Skip entar, untuk ketemu sama Nami belum Ryu pikirin lebih lanjut tp nanti pasti ada scene nya kok. Dan petualangan SHP nanti bukan jadi patokan dasar fiction ini. Tetep Naruto yang menjadi dasar fiction ini, meskipun ini mengambil latar One Pice world

Gitu aja dulu deh, maaf ya kalau Ryu banyak ngetik kata yang membuat Minna-san merasa marah atau ngejelek-jelekin Ryu. Jika fic. Ini ada yang nggak berkenan mbaca / benci silahkan di close aja page nya nggak apa-apa. Dan yang paling penting kami para One Piece Otaku akan selalu mendukung semua karya yang Oda-sensei buat. Kami hanya bayangan yang diciptakan sebuah cahaya

ありがとうござる、次のチャプターにまた会おう。。。

—II—


	5. Chapter 5 (Admirer)

**Disclaimer :** _Naruto_ belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto** and _One Piece_ belongs to **Eiichiro Oda**

 _ **Crossover : Naruto x One Piece~**_

 _ **.**_

 **Title :** Who Knows

 **Ratings :** M

 **Genres :** Friendship, Adventure, Battle, Sci-fic, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, etc

 **Pairings :** Naruto x ?

 **Summary :** Keadilan. Satu kata yang mempunyai banyak makna. Aku tak tahu apa yang namanya keadilan dan kebahagiaan itu. Aku pernah mendengar jika pemerintah lah yang menegakan keadilan. Tapi apakah yang kulihat selama ini adalah keadilan yang benar. Saa… Wakaranai. OOC / Maybe OC / Lime / Lemon / Smart!Naru / Strong!Naru / One Piece World / etc

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 5:Admirer**_

Water Seven !

Sebuah pulau yang mempunyai air mancur yang besar dan tentu saja indah. Keindahannnya sangat terkenal seantero Grand Line. Banyak sekali yang mampir ke pulau ini, selain sebagai tempat persinggahan baik pedangang maupun bajak laut, tempat ini juga merupakan sebuah kota yang mempunyai penduduk yang cukup padat. Dekatnya pulau ini dengan salah satu tempat penting pemerintah dunia yaitu Ennies Lobby juga menjadikannya salah satu alasan ramainya kota ini

Disinilah Naruto sekarang berada, dia sedang menaiki sebuah kereta yang menuju ke Water Seven. Dia tak memikirkan tentang anehnya kereta yang melaju di atas air atau seorang bocah kecil dengan binatang anehnya yang dari tadi terus berbicara tak jelas

Dia hanya memikirkan perkataan Sabo beberapa hari yang lalu. Meskipun sudah lewat beberapa hari dia masih ingat dan memikirkannya. Dia tahu jika dia tak akan memperoleh apa-apa dengan memikirkan itu semua, tapi tentu saja setiap orang tak akan berhenti memikirkan seseuatu yang membuat dirinya terus teringat bukan

Beginilah Naruto sekarang. "Aaahh... mou, aku tak peduli lagi. Biarlah mereka melakukan sesuatu sesuka mereka, lagipula apa hubungannya denganku juga"

Teriak Naruto dengan rasa frustasinya. Merasa diperhatikan penumpang lainnya. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk memandang keluar jendela, bagaimanapun juga dia tak ingin cari keributan

Beberapa hari yang lalu setelah bertemu dengan pasukan Revolusioner, Naruto memutuskan untuk berlayar kembali dengan perahu nya yang rusak. Awalnya Sabo menawarkan pada Naruto sebuah tumpangan tapi Naruto menolak. Dia belum bisa percaya semudah itu

Akhirnya Naruto pun kembali berlayar dengan perahunya yang dalam kondisi parah itu. Dan untung saja dia berhasil menemukan sebuah pulau kecil yang ada manusia hidupnya. Setelah bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa mendapatkan sebuah kapal, seseorang di pulau itu merekomendasikannya untuk datang langsung saja ke Water Seven. Katanya disana ada tempat untuk membuat sebuah kapal, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke Water Seven

Entah bagaimana caranya Naruto kini sudah berada dalam perjalanan ke Water sungguh beruntung bisa sampai sejauh ini, jika dipikir lebih dalam ini pertama kalinya dia berpetualang seberat ini dan sendirian

"Hahh... mendokusai na, kukira aku benar-benar sudah kehilangan beberapa nyawaku akhir-akhir ini..."

Lima belas menit kemudian Kereta sudah sampai ke Water Seven, para penumpang termasuk Naruto juga sudah turun semua. Naruto kini memandang kota air di depannya, dan kemudian memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kota

.

"Oi apa kau sudah baca koran pagi ini, aku dengar para pasukan Revolutioner sungguh hebat. Katanya mereka menjatuhkan beberapa pemerintahan Tyrant beberapa hari yang lalu"

"Benarkah, itu sungguh keren kau tahu itu"

"Tapi apa perbuatan mereka tak keterlaluan, aku pikir mereka juga tak beda dari para penguasa-penguasa yang saling membunuh untuk suatu kedudukan dan kekuasaan"

Begitulah percakapan-percakapan yang Naruto dengar di sekitarnya, sungguh dia ingin sekali pergi dari tempat seperti itu. Tapi dia harus bertanya pada orang-orang di situ untuk mendapatkan sebuah informasi

' _Tapi sebelum itu aku harus pergi membeli baju dulu. Baju ini sungguh sudah tak nyaman'_

Setelah membeli beberapa pakaian, Naruto kembali berjalan dengan santai. Bajunya kini masih berupa kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih dengan bagian dada yang terbuka. Untuk celana dia masih memilih celana pendek berwarna hitam dan dia juga masih memakai sandal. Kacamatanya masih menempel di mukanya dan gaya rambutnya juga tak ia ubah. Yang berbeda hanya sekarang ia memakai sebuah jubah hitam berkerah tinggi dengan bagian dalam berwarna merah, pedangnya masih ia pasang di pinggang sebelah kanan

"Ano sumimasen, apakah aku bisa bertanya sesuatu ?"

Naruto kini sedang bertanya kepada seseorang di depannya. Orang yang adalah penjual buah-buahan itu tampak memandang Naruto dengan serius dan lama. Tentu saja ini membuat Naruto berkeringat, senyumannya pun berubah menjadi senyum canggung

"Ano... sumimasen"

"Katakan anak muda, apakah aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya ? kau terasa tak asing di mataku"

Naruto semakin berkeringat dingin

"Hmm...hnnn... hfff... hggg... tunggu sebentar aku ke toilet dulu, ini benar-benar menyiksaku"

Naruto pun terjatuh komikal. Dia kemudian mengusap dahinya yang sempat mengeluarkan keringat dingin tadi. "Puahh... abunee, tadi menegangkan sekali. Hampir saja kakek-kakek tadi tahu siapa diriku"

"Sebaiknya Aku pergi saja dari sini"

Tak lama kemudian kakek-kakek penjual buah itu kembali ke kedainya dan tampak kebingungan mencari pemuda yang tadi sempat bertanya kepadanya

Untuk beberapa saat kemudian Naruto terus menelusuri Water Seven, orang-orang disana terlihat bahagia. Dia senang jika keadaan seperti ini, tenang dan semua bahagia. Dia juga sempat menanyai beberapa orang disana, untung saja mereka tidak mengenalinya. Naruto mendapati jika dirinya bisa mendapatkan sebuah kapal jika pergi ke sebuah perusahaan pembuatan kapal

Di Water Seven sendiri dia mendapati jika perusahaan yang menyediakan jasa pembuatan kapal cukup terbilang banyak. Mereka bekerja tanpa memandang siapa yang akan mereka buatkan kapal, asal ada uang mereka akan membuat kapal yang dipesan

Naruto juga mendapati sebuah informasi bahwa pembuatan kapal Legenda _'Oro Jackson'_ yang dinaiki langsung oleh Raja Bajak Laut dilakukan di pulau ini

Merasa informasi yang ia dapatkan sudah cukup Naruto kembali berjalan, dia kini sedang menuju ke sebuah tempat pembuatan kapal. Menurut orang yang Naruto tanyai tadi, tempat itu cukup terkenal dan kapal yang dibuat juga bagus-bagus dan kokoh

"Heee ! 30.000.000 berry, ayolah Ossan harga itu terlalu mengerikan untuk ukuran sebuah kapal"

Saat sudah sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, Naruto mendapati ada orang yang terlihat ingin membuat sebuah kapal dan sedang bernegoisasi

"Harga seperti itu sudah terbilang murah kau tahu. Membuat perahu yang kokoh dan bisa berlayar di lautan Grand Line bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah dilakukan"

"Tapi harga yang kau tawarkan sungguh tinggi Ossan..."

"Hei, berhenti memanggilku Ossan dasar pria aneh. Lagipula kau sendiri bajak laut bukan, seharusnya kau tak masalah dengan uang sebanyak itu..."

Naruto yang memandang perdebatan itu hanya sweatdrop. Dia pun berjalan mendekati kedua orang itu. Pria berambut kuning dengan kacamata di dahinya dan sebuah rokok di mulutnya tampak melototi orang yang menawar harga kapal tadi

Naruto mengidentifikasikan jika orang yang menghisap rokok itu adalah seorang pembuat kapal, dan satu orang lagi... orang dengan rambut berwarna hijau dengan model ayam jago dan berwajah aneh itu adalah yang menawar tadi

"Ayolah ossan, jangan semahal itu..."

"Sudah kubilang tidak bisa ya tidak bisa, dan jangan panggil aku ossan oi... kalau kau mau yang lebih murah dari harga yang kutawarkan lebih baik kau cari pembuat kapal lainnya"

"Hee, tapi kata orang kau adalah pembuat kapal terbaik disini. Dan kau juga adalah pembuat kapal legendaris calon raja bajak laut masa depan bukan..."

Naruto sedikit mengenyitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan orang berambut _rooster_ itu

"Eh, apa maksudmu. Aku tak paham maksudmu ?"

Orang berambut _Rooster_ itu tampak memasang tampang aneh, dia terlihat seperti fans gila yang terkena rabies. "Ayolah ossan, aku tahu kau pembuat kapal dari Mugiwara Kaizokudan, Thousand Sunny ... wuaa, tak kusangka aku berada di tempat bersejarah ini. Uwaa.. Luffy-senpai"

Naruto lagi-lagi sweetdrop. Ternyata orang di depannya ini adalah fans dari Mugiwara no Luffy, dan dia juga seorang bajak laut. _'Tak kusangka jika ada yang sampai mengidolakan Luffy sampai segitunya'_

"Permisi, apa benar ini tempat pembuat kapal terbaik berada ?"

Kedua orang tadi menoleh dan melihat Naruto yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan santai. "Aku membutuhkan sebuah kapal untuk berlayar ke _Shabondy_..."

Orang berambut kuning dan menghisap rokok yang kita ketahui dengan nama Paulie memandang Naruto sejenak dan mengangguk. "Baiklah, kau mau perahu seperti apa ?"

"Hee, itu tak adil ossan. Bukannya aku yang pesan dulu"

"Diam kau muka aneh..."

"Kurasa aku butuh yang sederhana saja. Kapal yang bagus untuk berlayar di Grand Line"

"Itu tak masalah. Untuk ukuran kapal sederhana kami bisa membuatnya dalam tiga hari. Tapi sebelum itu kau tahu kan jika membuat kapal butuh biaya-"

"Aku tahu, jadi berapa yang kau butuhkan"

Paulie tampak berpikir sejenak, saat ini tidak ada dua temannya yaitu Lulu dan Tilestone jadi dia yang harus memutuskan harganya sendirian

"Kau bisa membayar 5.000.000 berry untuk pembuatannya. Bagaimana ?"

Naruto diam sebentar. Pandangannya sempat tertuju ke arah orang berambut hijau yang tampak masih memasang wajah memelas

"Kurasa itu bukan masalah. Tapi bagaimana dengan orang itu, kelihatannya dia sudah memesan sebuah kapal padamu terlebih dahulu"

"Aaa, biarkan saja dia..."

"Heee..."

.

.

.

"Haakhh, shikussso... ossan itu benar-benar tak bisa di ajak berunding"

"..."

Naruto sekarang sedang berada di sebuah bar di dalam kota. Setelah memesan sebuah perahu dirinya harus menunggu sampai perahu selesai dibuat, dan dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain harus tinggal di kota untuk sementara

Pandangannya beralih ke pria disebelahnya. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, pria berambut model ayam jago ini sangat berisik. Awal yang hanya mengajaknya minum untuk menenangkannya dan tidak membuat takut penduduk karena tingkahnya malah kini ia menyesalinya

"Oi bisakah kau diam, dari tadi berisik sekali"

Orang dengan nama Bartolomeo itu memandang pria disampingnya. Dia menghela nafas sebelum memasang postur tanpa masa depan lagi

"Aku hanya ingin pergi kelaut. Bagaimanapun juga aku ingin bertemu dengan orang itu, huaa..."

Naruto meneteskan peluhnya. _'S-Sungguh merepotkan'_

"Apa sampai segitunya kau ingin pergi ke laut. Kau akan diburu jika jadi bajak laut loh"

Bartolomeo pun menegakana badannya dan kembali menatap Naruto yang tengah meminum minumannya

"Hehe... Bukannya itu memang resiko seorang bajak laut. Tapi aku tak peduli dengan semua itu, yang paling penting adalah bertemu dengan orang itu"

"Hmm, orang itu ? apa yang kau maksud Mugiwara no Luffy ?"

Mata Bartolomeo melebar dan mulutnya menganga. "B-Bagaimana kau tahu. Apa kau seorang peramal, apa kau bisa membaca pikiranku ?"

Naruto tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Tadi aku sempat mendengar kau berbicara tentang Luffy, dan dari ekspresi mukamu aku tahu kau mengaguminya. Benar bukan..."

"A-apa k-kau m-mengenal L-Luffy-senpai ? Ceritakan padaku tentangnya"

Naruto memandang tangannya yang tiba-tiba di pegang oleh pria di sampingnya. Segera di tepisnya, dia tak mau dikira Homo oleh pengunjung bar lainnya

"Y-yah aku memang tahu tentang dia. Dan aku tak ingin menceritakan tentangnya"

"Hee, ayolah. Kalau mau kau akan ku traktir..."

"Simpan saja uangmu dan belilah sebuah kapal. Kau ingin pergi ke laut bukan"

Bartolomeo sedikit kaget. Dirinya memang sangat ingin pergi ke lautan, menjadi seorang bajak laut seperti seseorang yang dikaguminya. Dan karena itu dia pergi ke Water Seven, dia pergi dari pulau tempat tinggalnya dan pergi jauh-jauh hanya demi bertemu dengan idolanya itu

Dibuatkan kapal oleh seseorang yang membuatkan kapal Thousand Sunnya adalah salah satu impiannya sekarang. Dia berencana untuk merekrut anggota krunya dan berlayar, tapi...

"Dan dari yang kulihat kau belum punya seorangpun kru kan ? Kau masih sangat hijau untuk mengenal sebuah lautan, apalagi lautan sekejam Grand Line"

Naruto memandang gesture pria disampingnya. Dia terlihat diam, Naruto menghela nafas. Dia mungkin merasa sedikit berlebihan mengatakannya. Bukannya bermaksud untuk menghancurkan mimpi pria disampingnya, dia hanya berkata realistis saja

"Hei a-"

"Kyaaa !"

Semua orang terlihat kaget dengan teriakan seorang wanita dari luar bar. Dengan cepat Naruto dan orang-orang yang berada di dalam bar keluar dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi

"Dengar kalian semua ! Sekarang Pulau ini akan menjadi wilayah kami, dan kalian semua harus tunduk kepada perintahku, hahaha"

Orang-orang terlihat ketakutan melihat bajak laut yang mengaku mengklaim pulai ini menjadi milik mereka. Pasalnya semua bajak laut itu terlihat ganas, jumlah mereka ada sekitar puluhan orang. Dan pemimpin mereka juga terlihat bukan orang biasa, dia terlihat kuat

"A-apa maksud kalian, pulau ini bukan milik kalian"

Dor !

"Kyaa !"

Seorang penduduk tampak terkena tembakan oleh salah satu bajak laut yang datang tersebut

"Dengarlah kalian semuanya. Namaku adalah Gon, bajak laut pemilik harga buronan 93.000.000 berry. Hahaha... jika kalian berani melawan kalian akan mati, hahaha"

"93 juta berry ? Y-yang benar saja...". Ucap Salah satu warga dengan tubuh yang gemetar

Naruto memandang sekolompok bajak laut di depannya dari kerumunan warga. _'Mereka bodoh atau apa, Water Seven dekat dengan Ennies Lobby'_

' _Tak ada pilihan lain...'_

Tapi sebelum Naruto maju dia melihat pria berambut hijau yang tadi diajaknya ke bar berdiri di depan para bajak laut. Bartolomeo sendiri tidak kelihatan bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang, bayangan hitam terlihat menutupi matanya

"Oi,oi apa yang kita dapatkan sekarang. Seorang pemberontak... hahaha"

Mendengar tawa mengejek dari para bajak laut di depannya Bartolomeo masih terdiam. Sedangkan sang pemimpin yang bernama Gon terlihat kesal melihat orang di depannya hanya diam. Dia lalu menyuruh salah satu krunya untuk menembak Bartolomeo

Dor !

Bartolomeo masih terdiam

Naruto juga terlihat tenang, tapi pandangannya tak teralih dari Bartolomeo

Para warga terlihat panik terutama wanita yang menjerit saat mendengar suara senapan yang dibunyikan

Ssshhh...

Untuk sesaat angin berhembus dengan kencang, Bartolomeo tampak masih berdiri di posisinya. Tidak ada yang berubah kecuali para bajak laut yang terlihat bingung

"Oi bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan. Cepat tembak dia"

"S-sudah kulakukan Okashira"

Gon menatap Bartolomeo dengan ekspresi marah. Dia kemudian mengambil senjatanya yang berupa kapak besar dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Bartolomeo

"Apa kau tahu akibatnya jika menantang kami,eh nii-san ?". Bartolomeo terdiam sebelum memandang Gon dan tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Hahaha..."

Tak ada yang pernah membuatnya semarah ini, kali ini Gon benar-benar marah oleh pria di depannya itu. Di angkatnya kapak miliknya tinggi-tinggi bersiap untuk mengayunkannya ke arah Bartolomeo

"Jangan bercanda... mati kau !"

" _Barrier..._ "

Ctankk !

Semua orang terkejut saat kapak yang di ayunkan Gon terpental seperti menabrak sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Bartolomeo menyeringai, masih dengan posisi jarinya yang dia silangkan. "Hehehe... kau masih seratus tahun lebih muda untuk melawanku"

Gon menggeram, dia mengayaunkan kapak besarnya lagi ke arah Bartolomeo. Tapi berkali-kali kapaknya terpental karena menabrak sesuatu

' _Orang itu... pemakan buah iblis'_

Saat melihat kawanan bajak laut hendak menawan seorang wanita, Naruto bergerak cepat dan menghajarnya. Dia kini berdiri di hadapan kelompok bajak laut Gon yang terlihat menatapnya marah

"Kau urus babi besar itu, disini biar aku yang urus". Bartolomeo menyeringai mendengar ucapan orang berambut kuning itu

"Padahal aku ingin menghabisi mereka semua behee. Tapi tak apalah, hitung-hitung pemanasan juga"

Gon semakin marah. Ekspresi mukanya benar-benar garang sekarang, disepelekan oleh dua orang benar-benar membuatnya sangat marah. "Kalian semua, ubah rencana. Kita bunuh dua orang ini dulu lalu kita ambil semua harta yang ada di pulau ini... lakukan !"

Semua bajak laut terlihat menyeringai. Mereka lalu mengambil senjata nya masing-masing yang dari awal mereka simpan. "Bos kami benar-benar sudah marah. Kalian tak akan bisa merasakan nikmat dunia lagi sekarang hahaha"

Naruto memandang datar puluhan orang di depannya. Melawan orang-orang seperti mereka bukan masalah besar. Dia sebenarnya bisa hanya dengan tangan kosong tapi hal itu tak akan menarik nantinya bukan

"Baiklah. Aku akan sedikit serius kali ini, tolong jangan buat aku kecewa". Dengan tangan kirinya Naruto mengambil katananya yang terletak di pinggang kanannya. Sebagai catatan Naruto menggunakan tangan kirinya saat memegang katananya

Gagang katananya berwarna hitam dengan corak khas katana kebanyakan. Mata pedangnya berwarna putih. Untuk sekilas tak ada yang istimewa dari katana milik Naruto. Tapi hal itu sangatlah salah

"Cih, jangan meremehkan kami bangsatt !. Sekarang matilah kau... serang"

Lima, sepuluh, lima belas orang terlihat maju dengan pedang mereka."Mati kau bangsat !"

Sringgg...

Untuk sepersekian detik Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia terlihat berdiri di belakang orang-orang yang tadi menyerbunya

"Kalian tahu..."

Orang-orang tadi terlihat meneteskan peluh dari dahi mereka. Mereka benar-benar pucat sekarang. Dengan gerak pelan mereka menengok ke belakang

"... Kalian membosankan"

Slashhh...

"Gaahhkk"

"Aaaa..."

Begitulah teriakan memilukan dari orang-orang tadi. Tanpa ada yang melihat, mereka mendapat satu luka sabetan melintang di badan mereka, dan itu sukses memuat mereka pingsan

Setelah mengikat para bajak laut itu Naruto melihat ke arah direksi pertarungan antara Bartolomeo dan bajak laut Gon. _'Sepertinya disana juga sudah selesai'_

"Behee.. apa segitu saja kemampuanmu ossan, kau terlihat lemah, apa jangan-jangan kau bohong tentang harga buronanmu eh.."

Gon terlihat sangat marah sekarang, nafasnya yang sudah memburu dari tadi kini semakin tambah akibat emosinya yang semakin meluap. "K-kurang ajar, kau benar-benar akan kujadikan makanan hiu kali ini brengsek !"

"Makanan hiu ? behehe... kau benar-benar pintar bercanda eh, ossan"

"K-kurang ajar... matilah kau-"

Guhkk !

Semua mata terkejut saat bajak laut berukuran cukup tambun itu tiba-tiba pingsan, bahkan Bartolomeo sampai menganga mulutnya. "Oi, apa yang kau lakukan ? Orang ini buruanku kau tahu"

Naruto mengibas-ibaskan tangannya sehabis memukul tengkuk Gon yang membuatnya pingsan tadi. "Kau terlalu lama mengalahkannya bodoh, hora... lihatlah disana"

Prittt !

"Hiii... **Kaigun**?!"

Terlihat dari arah selatan sekelompok pasukan angkatan laut berlari ke arah mereka. Bartolomeo terlihat panik sedangkan Naruto kini menaikan kerah jubahnya. "Ayo kita cepat kabur, kecuali kalau kau mau tertangkap oleh mereka"

"A.. aaa mattee Nii-san berambut kuning"

"Cepat kalian ikat mereka dan identifikasi siapa pemimpin mereka". Seru satu wanita yang tampaknya adalah pemimpin para angkatan laut yang datang ke tempat itu. Terlihat angkatan laut lainnya langsung bergegas mengikat para bajak laut yang membuat kerusuhan dan diantara mereka ada beberapa yang menanyai penduduk tentag kejadian di tempat itu

"Lapor Satsuki- _shoushou (Rear Admiral)_ , kami telah mengidentifikasi pemimpin mereka. Dia adalah bajak laut bernama Gon Dong pemilik harga buronan 3.000.000 berry". Lapor salah satu angkatan laut kepada atasannya itu

"Un... bawa mereka semua ke markas"

"Ha'i"

Satsuki kini memandang luka tebasan yang terdapat di salah satu bajak laut yang pingsan di sampingnya. _'Luka ini...'_. mengeratkan genggamannya Satsuki memandang satu jalan yang terlihat kosong di sampingnya

"Jadi kau ada disini, Naruto-kun"

.

.

.

 **~To be Continued...~**

.

.

.

 **A/N :** Ettoo... nanto iu ka. Gomennasai. Maa, umaku kono hanashi wo tsukurenai kedo, douka minna-san ga otanoshimi ni kono hanashi wo yonde, feedback wo moraitai to omoimasu. Watashi wa ima, iro-iro na kangae ga arushi, jugyou ga dondon omoshirokunaishi, shukudai mo takusan arushi, dakara watashi wa ayamaritai desu

Douka minna-san ni chikara wo kashite kudasai

—II—


	6. Chapter 6 (Old Fate)

**Disclaimer :** _Naruto_ belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto** and _One Piece_ belongs to **Eiichiro Oda**

 _ **Crossover : Naruto x One Piece~**_

 _ **.**_

 **Title :** Who Knows

 **Ratings :** M

 **Genres :** Friendship, Adventure, Battle, Sci-fic, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, etc

 **Pairings :** Naruto x ?

 **Summary :** Keadilan. Satu kata yang mempunyai banyak makna. Aku tak tahu apa yang namanya keadilan dan kebahagiaan itu. Aku pernah mendengar jika pemerintah lah yang menegakan keadilan. Tapi apakah yang kulihat selama ini adalah keadilan yang benar. Saa… Wakaranai. OOC / Maybe OC / Lime / Lemon / Smart!Naru / Strong!Naru / One Piece World / etc

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 6: Old Fate**_

"Oi lihat Kepala Staff Sabo telah kembali, cepat beritahu Dragon-san"

"Aa wakatta"

Baltigo, dataran gersang yang hanya terdapat puing-puing dan batuan-batuan besar tersebut membuat siapa saja berfikir jika di tempat itu tak ada satu manusia yang akan menempatinya. Membuat sebuah peradaban pasti akan sangat sulit di atasnya. Dan itulah yang kebanyakan orang pikirkan tentang Baltigo

Disanalah mereka berada, membuat sebuah komando, merencanakan strategi terampuh dan menjadikan tempat tersebut sebagai markas pusat adalah yang mereka lakukan. Pasukan Revolusioner. Mereka menyebut diri mereka begitu

Sebuah rahasia umum jika ada sekelompok organisasi yang menentang pemerintah dunia secara langsung. Mereka sudah menggulingkan banyak kerajaan tyrant yang bernaung di bawah nama pemerintah dunia. Dan hal tersebut tentu mendatangkan berbagai macam opini di antara pemerintah maupun masyarakat umum

Apakah tujuan mereka sebenarnya ? Apakah yang mereka incar dari pemerintah dunia ? dan dan Dimanakah pemimpin mereka sekarang ? begitulah opini-opini yang terkumpul di dalam pikiran orang-orang yang tidak tahu akan pasukan Revolusi

Selain bajak laut, pasukan Revolusioner tentu menyita sebuah perhatian khusus bagi Pemerintah Dunia. Monkey D Dragon, dialah pemimpin organisasi yang menantang langsung pemerintah saat ini. Dialah orang yang paling dicari diantara banyak nama besar di dunia ini

"Sou ka, Sabo telah kembali ya. Suruh dia untuk menemuiku sekarang"

"Ha'i"

Setelah mendapatkan pesan dari salah satu pasukan Sabo langsung menganggukan kepalanya dan pergi menuju ke tempat pemimpinnya itu

"Sabo-kun, kenapa kau pergi tidak mengajak diriku hah. Kau tahu kan jika kau selalu melakukan hal-hal bodoh jika sendirian"

"Koala, warui na. Saat aku pergi kau tidak terlihat dimana-mana jadi aku pergi dengan pasukan ku saja"

"Mou, saat itu aku sedang berlatih dengan Robin-chan baka". Ucap gadis berambut orange dan memakai googles di topinya itu

"Haha, gomen-gomen. Lagipula itu bukan misi yang terlalu sulit kok, hora. Aku sudah kembali tanpa melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti yang kau bilang bukan ?"

Sabo tersenyum kecil kepada teman sesama pasukan revolusi nya itu. Pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Koala saat dirinya dulu masih mengalami amnesia, Dragon sendirilah yang membawa gadis kecil bernama Koala waktu itu dan melatihnya bersama dengan dirinya

Bertahun-tahun dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan Koala dengan berlatih dan berbagi cerita satu sama lain sedikit banyak dia tahu masa lalu gadis tersebut. Dan tentu saat itu Sabo tak memiliki sesuatu yang berarti untuk diceritakan karena dia lupa ingatan

Tapi beberapa bulan yang lalu dirinya ingat semua, dia ingat siapa dirinya dan darimana dirinya berasal. Semua kenangan dengan kedua saudaranya, siapakah dia sebenarnya, Sabo telah ingat semuanya. Kematian Ace tentu sangat membuatnya kehilangan. Bagaimana bisa dirinya melupakan Ace dan Luffy yang merupakan saudaranya itu, dia sangat terpukul dan menyesalinya. Sabo berpikir jika Ace mati karena dirinya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menolongnya, Luffy terluka karena dia tak bisa melindunginya. Apanya yang saudara jika dirinya tak bisa melindungi sesuatu yang berharga tersebut. Begitulah pikir Sabo saat mengetahui berita dari perang besar di Marine Ford kala itu

Tapi teman wanitanya itu kembali membuatnya tersadar. Koala telah kembali membuatnya menyadari jika dirinya masih punya sesuatu di sampingnya. Nakama yang harus dilindungi, adik bodoh yang selalu berbuat bodoh dan sebagai seorang kakak dirinya harus melindungi adik bodohnya itu

Sabo sangat berhutang banyak kepada Koala. Tanpa gadis itu mungkin dirinya masih tenggelam dalam depresi karena kehilangan Ace. Terimakasih kepada Koala yang selalu berada disisinya, dan karena itu dirinya juga akan selalu berusaha disamping Koala. Begitulah yang Sabo putuskan saat melihat Koala. Dirinya ingin melindungi gadis ini, apapun resikonya

"S-Sabo-kun, k-kenapa kau menatapku s-seperti itu ?". Ucap Koala pelan. Sembuarat merah dipipi Koala terlihat saat ditatap oleh pria didepannya itu dari tadi

"A-aa gomen, aku tak bermaksud begitu". Sabo langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke direksi lain, semburat merah tipis juga terlihat disana. Bagaimanapun dia juga merasa malu karena telah menatap Koala selama itu

"I-iee"

Koala yang terlihat menunduk malah membuat ruangan itu menjadi canggung. Meski hanya ada mereka berdua ruangan itu terasa sesask bagi Sabo. Dirinya harus keluar dari tempat ini jika tak ingin mati karena serangan jantung, saat ini jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang entah karena apa

"S-sepertinya aku harus ketempat Dragon-san, D-dia sudah menungguku"

"Uhm". Balas pelan Koala masih dengan menunduk. Dan hal itu malah membuat Sabo semakin salah tingkah

"J-Jaa, k-kita bertemu lagi nanti ya. A-aku pergi dulu". Balas Sabo dan cepat-cepat keluar melupakan kertas laporan yang harus diserahkan kepada Dragon di mejanya itu

Sedangkan Koala yang melihat Sabo sudah meninggalkan ruangan hanya tersenyum kecil, tentu masih dengan rona merah tipis di kedua pipinya. Melihat kertas di meja milik Sabo, Koala pun mengambilnya dan berjalan pelan ke arah pintu

"Sabo-kun no baka...". Ucap Koala pelan dengan senyuman kecil di bibir menawannya itu

.

.

.

"Teror _Gura Gura no Mi_ belum berakhir, _**Shin Sekai**_ kembali ke dalam lautan bencana"

"Hee.. Jadi orang itu mulai bergerak, meski Shin Sekai dihuni oleh orang-orang hebat, aku yakin dia pasti akan jadi kandidat utama dalam perebutan gelar _**Yonkou**_ "

Meletakan koran yang baru saja dibaca, Naruto sedikit membetulkan kacamatanya yang miring. Angin laut berhembus pelan, mengibaskan perlahan surai kuningnya yang terlihat sedikit memanjang. Bulu-bulu tipis di jenggotnya merasa tergerak mengikuti hembusan santai dari angin laut pagi hari itu

Setelah mendapatkan kapal dari pembuat kayu yang berada di Water Seven, Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kali ini dirinya berniat untuk pergi ke Shabondy sebelum melanjutkannya ke _**Marie Joa**_. Di tengah pemikirannya tentang tujuan yang akan ia tuju, Naruto sedikit teringat kejadian kecil beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat dirinya bertemu dengan mantan wakilnya waktu di angkatan laut

 _ **~Flashback**_ _ **初**_ _ **:**_

"Oi nii-chan matte, jangan tinggalkan aku"

Naruto langsung berhenti dari jalan cepatnya dan hal itu membuat Bartolomeo menabrak Naruto, dan sukses membuat Bartolomeo terpental

"Oi, rambut ayam, dari sini aku akan pergi sendiri jadi jangan ikuti aku, kau mengerti ?". Ucap Naruto sambil menatap sekelilingnya

"Hah ? apa maksudmu ?". Ucap Bartolomeo cengo

"Gunakan ini". Naruto terlihat melemparkan sebuah kertas kepada Bartolomeo yang masih duduk di tanah. "Itu adalah cek, tukarkanlah di sebuah bank di kota ini"

"I-ini..."

"Kau mengidolakan Luffy bukan..."

"e...". Bartolomeo mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat Naruto yang kini menghadap ke samping. "Seseorang pernah bilang kepadaku, 'kau akan bisa melihat sesuatu jika kau keluar dari sesuatu'"

"..."

"Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk menjadi bajak laut. Aku mungkin bodoh jika merelakan uangku kepada orang yang baru saja kutemui, tapi..."

"..."

"Kupikir kau bukan orang yang jahat"

"Wuaaa, blonde nii-chan...". Naruto merasa risih saat tiba-tiba Bartolomeo melompat ke arahnya dan menangis sambil memeluknya

"Hiii, lepas bodoh"

"Wuaaaa"

.

"Puahh... lumayan juga sake ini"

Sekarang Naruto berada di sebuah pulau kecil di dekat Water Seven, dia memutuskan untuk menunggunya di pulau kecil itu dari pada di Water Seven yang sekarang dipenuhi oleh angkatan laut. Sudah beberapa hari semenjak dirinya tinggal di pulau itu dan menunggu perahunya yang sedang dibuat. Naruto sudah bilang kepada pembuat kapal dari Gally La untuk mengantarkan kapalnya ke tempatnya kini berada dan memilih untuk berdiam diri disana sampai kapalnya diantarkan

"Menyebalkan sekali, kenapa aku harus berdiam diri disini". Keluh mantan pemuda berambut pirang itu entah kepada siapa

Bangun dari duduknya, Naruto pergi ke bibir pantai untuk melihat matahari yang sedang terbenam di kejauhan. Sesekali dirinya meminum Sake yang di bawanya dari Water Seven

"Keluarlah dari sana Satsuki-chan, kau tak perlu mengintipku lagi kau tahu". Ucap Naruto dengan suara yang sedikit tinggi

Dari balik pohon kelapa keluarlah satu siluet yang kemudian berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto. Sosok wanita muda itu kemudian berhenti tepat beberapa meter di belakang Naruto. Mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya, Naruto menghadap sosok yang memakai jaket bertulis huruf 'Keadilan' itu dengan tenang

"Kau sudah semakin ku-". Tanpa aba-aba sosok tersebut memukul Naruto tepat di perutnya dan membuatnya jatuh tepat ke ombak air laut

"Guah.. ittee yo Satsuki-chan". Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang dipukul oleh Satsuki

"Baka ahooo"

"eh..."

"Kenapa kau keluar dari angkatan laut kuning bodoh, apa-apaan dengan alasan yang kau buat hah ! Kau bilang ingin bebas ! jangan bercanda, palingan kau hanya ingin keluar dan menghabiskan waktumu dengan wanita-wanita la-"

Cup !

Tanpa disadari oleh Satsuki, Naruto kini sedang mencium bibirnya. Mengepalkan tangannya, Satsuki lalu mendorong dada Naruto yang membuat jarak mereka berdua menjauh. Menatap Naruto dengan mukanya yang memerah, Satsuki langsung berteriak. "A-apa yang kau lakukan kuning bodoh ?!"

Mengambil kacamatanya yang terjatuh, Naruto kembali memakainya dan menatap Satsuki. "Ayolah Satsuki-chan, apa kau tak kangen denganku ? Kita biasanya banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua loh"

"Cukup bercandanya bodoh". Balas Satsuki, mukanya kali ini benar-benar memerah, antara malu dengan marah terlihat disana

Naruto kemudian berjalan melewati Satsuki dan duduk di atas pasir yang kering, sebelum kembali meminum sakenya yang hampir habis itu. "Hehe, kau memang tak berubah Satsuki-chan"

Untuk beberapa saat tak ada yang mengeluarkan kata-kata, hanya suara deburan ombak dan hembusan angin yang mendominasi di antara Naruto dan Satsuki. "Apa kabarmu baik-baik saja Satsuki-chan, ku dengar kau sudah jadi _Shoushou (Rear Admiral / Laksamana Muda)_ sekarang... omedetou"

Naruto tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Satsuki karena dirinya terlihat sedang menundukan kepalanya sekarang. Hanya bisa tersenyum kecut melihat mantan tangan kanannya itu waktu di angkatan laut. Tak ada yang perlu di jelaskan kepada Satsuki, cukup dengan tingkahnya saat ini... Satsuki sudah paham

"Dari dulu..."

"..."

"..Dari dulu kau selalu saja bertingkah semaumu tanpa memikirkan akibatnya, apa kau tak tahu jika orang-orang di sekitarmu mengkhawatirkan dirimu kuning bodoh"

Naruto terdiam

"..Kau tahu, aku membenci orang sepertimu. Orang mesum yang pikirannya hanya ada wanita dan pertarungan, Cih..."

Melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Naruto, Satsuki kemudian membisikan satu kalimat kecil. "Lakukanlah semaumu, aku tak mau peduli lagi"

Sebelum benar-benar jauh, Naruto mengucapkan satu kalimat yang membuat Satsuki menghentikan langkahnya

"Satsuki-chan..."

"Arigatou... soshite, gomen"

"... cih"

Kembali melanjutkan langkahnya Satsuki kini benar-benar telah menghilang dari pandangan Naruto. Direksi Naruto kembali di arahkan ke horizon jauh

Mungkin benar jika dirinya hanya bertindak sesuka hatinya, dan semua kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Satsuki tadi adalah benar, dan dirinya tak menyangkal akan hal itu. Keluarga dan kenangan saat dirinya berada di angkatan laut tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Suatu saat dia pasti akan kembali

 _ **~Flashback**_ _ **終**_ _ **:**_

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan bayangan pulau Shabondy tampak sudah terlihat. Naruto kemudian langsung bersiap untuk pergi ke pulau itu, sudah beberapa bulan dirinya tidak mengunjungi pulau yang merupakan tempat para bajak laut singgah sebelum menuju Dunia Baru itu. Mengingat hal tersebut, Naruto juga berfikir tentang beberapa hal yang mungkin akan terjadi kedepan

Meskipun merubah tampilannya, dirinya tetap lah _Maou no Naruto_ , banyak orang yang sudah hafal dan paham siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Tentu hal ini wajar saja, dulu saat masih bekerja sebagai Wakil Admiral di Marine, Naruto sering menghadapi bajak laut tangguh, baik itu di lautan Blue, Grandline, maupun Shin Sekai. Identitasnya pasti akan mudah dikenali

Yang kedua, Naruto mungkin sudah keluar dari angkatan laut, tapi ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal dipikarannya. Hal tersebut pasti akan terjawab nanti saat mengunjungi Marie Joa dan mulai sekarang Naruto sudah bersiap akan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi nantinya

' _ **Sekai Seifu**_ _(World Government) telihat masih belum bergerak. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Gorosei sekarang. Waktu itu aku yakin Kong no Jii-san terlihat ketakutan saat aku berbicara dengannya. Ck, sialan... hal ini sungguh membuatku pusing'_

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Naruto menatap kedepan. Sekarang bukan saatnya berfikir tentang hal itu, dan juga sejak kapan dirinya senang berfikir sebelum bertindak. Seperti bukan dirinya saja

"Are ?"

Setelah jarak antara kapalnya dengan pulau Shabondy semakin dekat, Naruto melihat sesuatu di bibir pulau. "Kapal selam ? Hmm... kurasa mereka terlihat tak asing"

.

.

.

"Hmm, kerja bagus Sabo. Dengan ini kita akan semakin dekat dengan tujuan kita". Ucap Dragon setelah selesai mendengarkan laporan dari Sabo

Dengan jatuhnya satu kerajaan korup lagi, maka tujuan dari pasukan revolusi akan semakin dekat. Tentu Dragon sebenarnya cukup menyadari, jika pergerakan gerilya maupun terang-terangan mereka terasa sangat mudah. Hal ini tentu membuat Dragon berpikir, memang benar jika dirinya akan sangat senang jika keberhasilan ini akan terus berlanjut.. tapi entah kenapa perasaannya selalu merasakana sesuatu yang gelisah

"Dragon-san ?"

"Ah, maaf. Aku hanya kepikiran sesuatu tadi"

Sabo hanya mengangguk. Entah apa yang dipikirkan ayah dari sahabat serta gurunya itu. Sebagai seseorang yang cukup mengenal Dragon, Sabo tau jika ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiran orang nomor 1 dalam daftar pencarian penjahat di depannya itu

"Aa, aku lupa.. aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu kepadamu"

"..."

"Dalam dua tahun ini, mungkin pergerakan dari pemerintah dunia akan berbeda.. oleh karena itu aku ingin memanggil seluruh komandan pasukan kita dan mengadakan pertemuan khusus untuk membahas hal tersebut"

"Maksud anda, anda ingin memanggil semua komandan yang tersebar di seluruh dunia ?"

Dragon mengangguk. Bangkit dari kursinya, Dragon lalu berjalan keluar diikuti Sabo dibelakangnya. "Berhubung Ivankov kini juga telah bebas, aku ingin menjelaskan kepada dirinya tentang apa yang terjadi pada Kuma"

Memberikan jeda sejenak, Dragon kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kuharap nanti Iva bisa mengerti.."

Entah sudah berapa kali Sabo merasakan dirinya hampir mati saat berlatih bersamanya, berapa kali dirinya harus mengalami trauma dengan sifat mengerikan dan intimidasi dari sang guru di depannya. Tapi karena hal itulah Sabo mengerti jika sosok di depannya ini adalah ayah dari Luffy

Bahkan mungkin selama hidupnya hingga saat ini, Dragon adalah sosok yang sangat dihormatinya. Melihat Dragon, kau bisa melihat jiwa dan kebaikan Luffy di dalamnya. dan saat kau melihat Luffy maka kau akan melihat keberanian dan tekad Dragon di dalam diri Luffy

"Dan aku ada sebuah misi untukmu Sabo..."

Tersadar dari lamunan nya, Sabo kini memasang muka serius. "Aku ingin kau pergi ke suatu tempat dan melakukan sesuatu". Ucap Dragon kepada Sabo

"Pergilah ke **Marie Joa** , dan temuilah seseorang"

"Marie Joa.. ? Maksud anda ?"

"Ya, temuilah seseorang dan sampaikanlah pesanku pada **nya** "

Untuk sekilas, angin kencang berhembus di sekitar mereka berdua. Membawa sesuatu tanda jika akan ada sebuah badai yang akan datang sebentar lagi

.

Diantara sekian ribu orang yang hidup di dunia, mungkin hanya sebagian kecil yang benar-benar akan bertahan sampai akhir. Bagaimana tekad, ambisi, serta jalan yang kau tempuh, hal itu akan menjadi faktor utama dalam menjalani hidup ini

Hanya orang-orang terpilihlah yang pantas mendapatkan tahta, kekuasaan, dan segalanya

Tapi pemikiran seperti itulah yang salah

Hidup itu bukan sesuatu yang hanya berisi tentang bernafas, mimpi, maupun usaha. Tetapi apa yang bisa kau berikan kepada hidup yang singkat ini. Sesuatu yang menjadikan dirimu merasa hidup, sesuatu yang bahkan tak diketahui pada awal dan akhirnya seperti apa

Dan semua hal itulah yang membuat seseorang kuat. Begitulah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Dragon sejauh ini

.

.

.

 **~To be Continued...~**

.

.

.

 **A/N :** Fiuhh... akhirnya selesai juga chapter kali ini. Selamat sore minna, gimana kabar kalian. Seperti biasanya, terimakasih banyak karena sudah membaca chapter ini... sebenarnya dari sini minna-san pasti tahu akan kemana alur dari cerita ini akan berjalan. Untuk adegan fight nya, mungkin nanti akan ada saat arc. di Marie Joa, tapi yah... mungkin juga tak akan bisa memuaskan nantinya. Soalnya niat awal sih Ryu ingin fokus ke pertarungan emosi maupun cerita tanpa adanya adegan fight yang terlalu sering..

Seperti kebanyakan dari semua fi. Ryu, mungkin dalam cerita kali ini adegan pertarungannya akan cukup membosankan dan kuharap nanti tak akan mengecewakan terlalu berat bagi minna-san

Ettoo.. kukira cukup buat note kali ini, yang mau nanya boleh lewat PM nanti sebisa mungkin Ryu balas. Dan tetap komentar atau saran dari minna-san akan sangat membangun bagi Ryu nantinya... ^^

Arigatou, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya...

—ll—


End file.
